South Rain
by GemCrafted
Summary: What will happen when the kids of "South Park" become adults in "Heavy Rain"? Crossover of "South Park" and "Heavy Rain" (hence the title "South Rain"). Stan x Kyle (Style), Cartman x Wendy (Candy), bit of Kyle x Bebe (No idea what their ship name is). Rated T for swearing, but most likely there will only be hints of smut in later chapters. No full smut since this is my 1st fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys and welcome to my first fanfiction! This fanfiction is based off of the video game "Heavy Rain", except instead of their characters, some of the characters from "South Park" will take their places! The dialogue might be a bit different than it is in the game, but this is basically going to be a walkthrough of "Heavy Rain". (SPOILERS WILL BE REVEALED!)(Yes, there will be choices, just like in the actual game, but this is how I played it.) **

**NOTE: I do not own anything from "South Park" or "Heavy Rain". But hey, a writer can only dream, right?**

* * *

**_Kyle's P.O.V._**

I open my eyes after of lying in bed for a while. Eventually, I get out of bed and yawn. As I walk towards my bedroom door, I see a note on the floor. I delicately scoop it up to read it:

_"Gone shopping. I'll pick up the kids from school at lunchtime and then I'll come home to get things ready for Pip's birthday party. Don't work too hard. I love you. Bebe."_

I place the note on a nearby shelf and open the door. After checking up on Merlin, Ike's pet bird, I enter the bathroom and walk over to the shower. After sliding out of my boxers, I turn on the shower and wash up for a few minutes. I step out of the shower, put on my boxers, and head back to my room to change. After pulling on a pair of jeans and a sky blue T-shirt, I walk downstairs and head for my office, which is located next to the living room. I sit down at my desk and begin drawing the plans for the new house that are required by next Monday. After about a half hour, I finally finish the blueprint and smile at my work. I stand up from the chair, and just as I get to the kitchen, I hear a car pull into the driveway. I smile as I stand in front of the door, waiting for my beloved family to come inside.

"Dad!" I hear Pip and Ike shout as the door opens and they burst inside. I smile as I kneel down to hug them as they come running at me. They wrap their arms around my neck and nearly push me to the floor. "Hey, take it easy, you're gonna knock me over!" I joke, and they release their strong grip on me. I look over at Pip and say "It's your big day, isn't it?" Ike is jumping up and down while Pip asks "Am I grown up yet? Now can I borrow your car?" repeatedly. I respond to his every question, chuckling. The boys run outside to go play while Bebe enters the house carrying three grocery bags. She closes the front door with her foot and looks over at me. "Kyle, could you please help me?" she asks. I walk over to her and take the bags into my arms, kissing her on the cheek as I do so. "Thanks," she says, sounding somewhat exhausted. I don't blame her, the boys are pretty hyper. I set the grocery bags down on the kitchen counter and pop a few green grapes into my mouth from a nearby bowl. We talk about work and Pip's birthday party as she unloads the grocery bags. I see the boys playing together in the yard out of the corner of my eye, and head outside to go play with them.

The boys run over to me as I walk outside and ask me repeatedly to play with them. I grin and agree while they pull on my arms. Bebe walks over to the sliding glass door and calls out "Five minutes until we eat, boys!" "Okay, Mom!" Pip and Ike shout back to her. Bebe giggles and walks back to the kitchen. "Me first!" the boys call out, jumping up and down and waving their hands in the air, as if I couldn't already see them. "Alright, Pip, let's do the helicopter," I say as I put my hands out in front of Pip and he grabs onto my forearms while I hold his. Ike backs up so he doesn't get hit in the face. I begin to slowly spin Pip around me, spinning around and going faster and faster. He lets out a loud "WHEEEEEEEE!" as he spins around me, knowing that he is safe in my arms. I slowly stop spinning around and put Pip carefully back down onto the ground. He wobbles for a bit while Ike approaches me. He turns around and spreads his arms out. I carefully grab him under his arms and put him on my shoulders. Ike keeps his arms outstretched as I begin to run around the yard. He giggles as I jog a lap around the backyard as Pip watches from the small patio area. I eventually scoop up Ike and put him back down on the ground.

"Come on, Dad, show us how strong you are!" Pip calls with a huge grin on his face. "Yeah! Show us your big muscles!" Ike chims in, smiling and jumping up and down with delight. "Be careful and hang on," I tell the boys as they each grab one of my biceps. I slowly stand up with my arms outstretched while both boys dangle from my arms for a moment, giggling the whole time. Once I set them back down, they stand in front of me and applaud while I take a small bow. Ike and I grin at each other while Pip grabs two toy swords that are lying on the grass near us. He tosses one to me and calls out "This time, you're done for! It's time to pay for all of your crimes, evil one!" I let out an evil laugh that startles both him and me. I point the toy sword at him mockingly and swing the sword to his left shoulder, touching it gently. He pretends to fall back from the impact. We fight with the swords for a little while while Ike cheers on Pip from the patio area. Eventually, Pip touches my shoulders with the sword gently, and I pretend that I am wounded, but carry on "fighting". After he "hits" me once on the face and once in the chest, I fall to the ground while Ike and Pip cheer.

Bebe comes outside and giggles when she sees Pip waving his sword in the air. "Food's ready, boys!" she calls out to them. "Coming!" they cry out with delight and run inside. I stand up from the grass and follow them inside. Ike hurries upstairs to go check on Merlin while Pip sits down at the table with Bebe. "Ike?" she calls out, looking towards the stairs. "Do you want me to go get him?" I ask her, closing the sliding glass door as I walk inside. She replies "I'd appreciate it, thank you, Kyle." I head up the stairs and find him sitting in front of Merlin's cage with a solemn expression on his face. Merlin's small body lies on the floor in front of him. "Ike?" I ask him, putting my arm around his shoulders. "What's up?" "It's Merlin," Ike says sadly, "he's dead... he's dead and it's all my fault." A tear falls down his cheek as he looks at the bird's corpse. "No, Ike, of course it isn't your fault," I tell him. "I'd give anything for him to come back to life," Ike replies as another tear rolls down his cheek. "You know, Ike," I say "there are some things in life that just have to happen even if you don't want them to." Ike exclaims "It's not fair, Dad! It's so unfair!" as he wraps his arms around me and buries his face in my shirt. I wrap my arms around him and hold him tight. I hug him and think to myself "It really is unfair that someone so young should lose someone so special to them."

* * *

**Sorry if this first chapter was a bit dull since it was just the introductions. Yes, I wanted to make Kyle and Bebe a couple, but no, I do not ship them. I decided to make Pip as Jason because (a) I can and (b) his hyper personality seemed to make him the perfect candidate for the role of Jason. I also wanted Ike to be in place of Shaun merely because I know that even though they tease each other a lot in "South Park" (i.e. Kick the Baby), Kyle and Ike genuinely care about each other. Leave a review if I should continue this story, and if so, who you'd like me to replace as who or if you'd like the original character to remain. Have a great day/afternoon/night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Welcome to the second chapter of "South Rain"! In the last chapter, we met the happy family, the Broflovskis, which consist of Kyle, Bebe, Pip, and Ike. Today, our little family is at the mall going shoe shopping for the boys. Again, this chapter is going to be written in Kyle's P.O.V., but next chapter, we are going to meet three new characters! Hope you guys enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I do not own "Heavy Rain" or "South Park". **

* * *

_**Kyle's P.O.V.**_

The sun is shining brightly as Bebe and I walk on the sidewalk in front of the mall while Pip and Ike run around us and play together. I hold Bebe's hand as we walk, and we occasionally have to lift our hands in the air so that one of the boys can run underneath. Once we get to the mall, we all climb up the escalator and walk around on the second floor. Bebe holds Pip's hand while she talks to him about how big he's gotten, while Ike and I discuss last night's football game. I scoop up Ike onto my shoulders just as we walk past Shelley's Shoes (Random name). "I'd like to get a new pair of shoes for Ike," Bebe comments as we pass it, so I carefully put Ike back down on the ground. "Could you watch Pip for a minute? We'll be quick, I promise," she adds, glancing over at Pip. "Sure, no problem," I reply, putting my arm around Pip as I watch Bebe and Ike enter the shoe store. I can't help but watch her as she enters, thinking about the fun we'll have tonight once the boys go to bed.

After a few minutes, I realize that Pip has wandered off. "Fuck," I think to myself as I turn away from Shelley's Shoes and begin walking against the crowd, looking for him. "Pip!" I call out, walking a bit faster against the crowd. I call out his name a little louder and spot him in an overpass, standing in front of a clown. I hurry over to him, kneel down, and put my hand on his shoulder. "Pip, you really shouldn't wander off like that, you know, there are a lot of people here today," I say as he turns towards me. "Please, Dad, can I have one?" Pip says as he looks at the clown, who is holding onto about fifteen multicolored balloons. "Please, Dad, come on, I'd really love to have a balloon!" he begs me, and I just couldn't say no to his pleading eyes. "Ok, let's go buy a balloon," I say, sighing. "Bebe is not going to be happy about this," I think to myself as Pip tugs on my hand and drags me to the clown. "Hey champ, what's your name?" the clown asks as Pip approaches him. "Pip!" he says enthusiastically, grinning widely. "Which balloon would you like, Pip?" asks the clown, indicating to his many balloons. "Um... the red one!" Pip responds, and is delighted when the clown hands it to him. "That'll be two dollars, sir," the clown says, looking at me expectantly. "Pip, wait for me, son!" I call as I see him start to wander off, the red balloon dancing high above his head. I hurriedly reach into my back pocket and pull out a ten, muttering to the clown "Keep the change," as I walk away from him to look for Pip.

Suddenly, Bebe comes up to me, holding Ike by the hand while carrying three shoe boxes in a plastic bag. "It is impossible to get a pair of shoes tried on here," she says, despite the shoe boxes that all say "GUCCI" in big letters. I sigh, knowing that yet again she is overspending, but I don't have the heart to tell her. She looks around and says to me "Where's Pip?" "He was here a second ago, I just bought him a balloon and when I turned around he was gone." I reply, looking over her shoulder for Pip as I talk. "I told you to stop buying random crap for the kids when they don't need it!" she shouts at me, not caring that Ike is listening. I ignore her and begin to wander off to the escalators, since I have just spotted a bright, red balloon descend to the ground floor. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Bebe hollers after me. I continue ignoring her and shove my way down the crowded escalator, ignoring the shouts of "Watch where you're going!" and "Fuck you, asshole!" that people shout at me as I pass them.

On the ground floor, the crowd is much worse. I can barely move through the huge crowd of people. To make matters worse, the red balloon I was following disappears as a huge amount of multicolored balloons are let loose and rise towards the ceiling. I hurry towards the exit of the mall, thinking that he might have gone outside to get away from the crowd. Just as I reach the doors, I turn around and see a red balloon in the opposite direction. "Pip!" I yell as I push my way through the crowd and find a boy wearing a green T-shirt holding a red balloon in his hand. "Pip, you really had me scared there!" I say as I spin the boy around and crouch down to face him. To my surprise, the boy is not Pip, just a boy who looks like him and is holding a balloon. His father spins around, gives me a nasty look, and puts his arms around his son protectively. I turn away from them and spot a red balloon in the distance heading for the exit. I hurry after it, shoving countless people out of my way to get outside. The sliding glass doors open and I sprint outside. I spin around and look all over for Pip, but to my dismay, I can't find him.

I pace back and forth frantically, looking around for my son. "Oh shit!" I mutter under my breath. I suddenly spot Pip across the street, holding his red balloon and looking for me. "PIP!" I shout, cupping my hands so he can hear me. He turns towards the mall and sees me. "Dad!" he shouts as cars whiz by, separating him from me. Pip begins to run across the street once there is a break between the cars in front of him, but he doesn't see a light blue car driving on my side. "PIP! NO!" I scream as I run towards him. The car's driver doesn't see us and speeds up. I let out a yell as I tackle Pip just as the car hits me, slamming me into Pip's small body. The world goes shaky around me as I see Bebe run up to us, crying and screaming "Pip!" and flashes of Ike watching us, shocked. I feel warmth around me and shakily lift my hand to see it covered in blood that is not my own. The last thing I remember is feeling for Pip's pulse with my hand, and finding that it has stopped.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Leave me a review if I should continue this story, or let it be buried along with Pip OH MY GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? Anyways, next chapter we will be meeting three new characters, leave me a review which ones you are looking forward to seeing sometime in the near future! Have a great day/morning/afternoon/night!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Welcome to the third chapter of "South Rain"! In the last chapter, Kyle's oldest son, Pip, dies from a car crash and Kyle goes into a coma for six months. As of today, Bebe has divorced him, since very few couples stay together after their child has passed away. Ike is no longer the same happy, hyper boy that he used to be since his brother's death, nor is Kyle such a responsible parent because he believes that it was his fault that Pip died. Next chapter, we are going to finally meet three new characters, and no, it will NOT be in Kyle's P.O.V.! Hope you guys enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I do not own "Heavy Rain" or "South Park".**

* * *

_**Kyle's P.O.V.**_

I stand in front of Ike's school, wearing my old, brown jacket and leaning on my car a little bit. The rain pours down mercilessly while I wait for him to come outside. "God, I'm so late to pick him up," I think to myself, "I really need to try and watch the time more." I spot Ike's small figure trudging out of the school building, his head hung low and his backpack around his shoulders. I feel so sorry for the kid, it breaks my heart to see him so sad. Then again, I am like that all the time, too, ever since that day at the mall...

"Hi, Ike," I say to him as he approaches me, and walks right past me. I sigh and follow him to the car. "He never talks to me much anymore," I think to myself miserably. Ike gets into the car, closes the door, and puts on his seatbelt as I enter the car. I put on my seatbelt and adjust the mirror above me so I can see him. He is staring out the window, waiting for me to drive. I put the car keys into the car, pull on the joystick, and begin the long drive home. Ike doesn't say a word as we drive, despite my asking how his day was.

We finally arrive at my apartment, which is still very old and not well decorated. The minute I unlock the door, Ike pushes it open and takes off his backpack, setting it down next to the couch. He walks around the couch and takes off his beige jacket, which he puts on the couch. Ike then walks over to the T.V., turns it on, and lies down on the couch casually. I close the door behind me and walk to the kitchen. As I head into the kitchen, I check the chalkboard that has Ike's "schedule". Today, it says that at 4:30, Ike will have his snack; at 6:00, he will do his homework; at 7:00, he will have dinner; and at 8:00, Ike will go to bed. I check the clock, which says 5:30. "Crap," I think to myself, "the poor kid must be starving." I walk over to the couch, sit next to Ike, and look over at him. "It's time for your snack," I tell him "are you hungry?" "A little," Ike says, still staring at the T.V. "Let's see what we can find in the kitchen," I reply, as I stand up and walk to the kitchen. I open up a cupboard and find a granola bar and a bag of chips. I take the bag of chips, walk over to Ike and hand them to him. "Here, Ike, here is your snack," I say to him as I hand him the bag of chips. "Thanks, Dad," he says as he opens the bag and continues watching his show.

A half hour later, I walk over to Ike and kneel down next to him. "It's time to do your homework," I inform him. "Please, Dad, just a few more minutes?" he begs me, indicating the T.V. show. "Let's just get it over and done with. I'll check it once you're finished," I reply, knowing that he will probably forget to do it if I let him continue watching his show. "Fine," he huffs and walks over to his backpack, picks it up, and walks to the kitchen. He sets the backpack down, takes out his homework, and begins working. I walk over to the chair across from him and sit down, helping him when he needs it. Once Ike finishes, I check his work and find that the answers are all correct. "Hopefully, this will help his grades improve," I think as Ike stands up from the chair and walks back to the couch. I notice that it is now 7:00, so I walk over to the fridge, open it up, and take out some frozen pizza. I put it in the microwave, push some buttons, and put down two plates on the table. After a few minutes, the pizza is done heating up, and I put it on the table. "Ike, dinner is ready!" I call, and he reluctantly walks away from the T.V. He sits down in front of me and begins eating nonchalantly. We both eat our meal in silence, and then he returns to his spot on the couch.

At 8:00, I walk over to the T.V. and turn it off. "Dad, why'd you turn it off? It's my favorite show! Turn it back on!" Ike says in a raised voice. "Ike, it's time to go to bed. It's pretty late," I say, keeping my voice at a regular tone. I don't want to get angry over something as small as this. He huffs and walks up the stairs to his room angrily. I follow him when I hear a door slam. I open the door, walk over to his window, and close the blinds so that the sun won't get into his eyes when he wakes up. "Thanks, Dad," I hear him say in a muffled voice. I walk over to his desk and find a picture that he drew on there. I pick it up and am shocked at the drawing. He... he has drawn a picture of Pip and I on the road with the car next to us, and Bebe standing over us while he is standing by the side, watching. A tear falls down my cheek as I put the drawing down onto the desk, walk out of the room, and close the door behind me.

Suddenly, the world starts shaking around me, and I lift a hand to my head. "Not this again," I think as suddenly the world blacks out. I open my eyes and find myself in the middle of a road in the pouring rain. It must be late at night, because the sky is still black, but this could be from the clouds. I can't see my house from here, so I must have walked a long way from it. I spin around and look for anything that can tell me where I am, and find nothing. I then realize that there is something in my hand. I open my hand and find an origami dog in it. Confused, I see a street sign that says "Carnaby Corner North" and realize that I am a long way from home. I slowly begin walking through the rain to my house, still holding onto the origami figure.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, despite the fact that it was a bit depressing (A BIT? IF THAT WASN'T DEPRESSING, I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS!). Leave me a review if you'd like me to continue this story. Next chapter, we are going to meet three new characters, two are men and one is a woman! Let me know which characters you think or would like to appear next! OCs are welcome for the next chapter, as I have the man and woman characters ready, but there is one more that I am looking for (That rhymed, oh yes!). Anyways, guys, have a great day/morning/afternoon/night!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Welcome to the fourth chapter of "South Rain"! Sorry that I have not added a new chapter in a little bit, but anyways, here it is! In the last chapter, we saw that Kyle and Bebe have divorced since Pip's death, and Ike isn't as close with his father as he used to be. Anyways, this chapter WILL NOT be written in Kyle's P.O.V. (finally!). Instead, this chapter will be written in a NEW character's P.O.V.! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**NOTE: I do not own "South Park" or "Heavy Rain".**

**WARNINGS: Mentions of character death and two characters that will not appear in the story except to be mentioned (THANKS TO THE GOD DAMN ORIGAMI KILLER!)**

* * *

**Tuesday, 0:06 a.m., 0.272 inches**

* * *

_**Eric's P.O.V.**_

I park my car in front of the motel. It is pouring as I quickly open the car door, step outside, open the filthy door, and walk inside. This motel was in horrendous shape, I noticed. I still can't believe that in the middle of the goddamn night I have to find this prostitute, _Wendy Testaburger. _I walk over to a desk that a man is sitting behind with a newspaper in his hands and his feet on the desk. "He probably will know where this Wendy gal is," I think to myself "This dude probably is the manager of this shitty place." "Hello?" I say, waiting for him to realize that I am here. He looks up from newspaper. "Wendy Testaburger, ring any bells?" I ask. "Never heard of her before," the guy says casually, leaning back in his chair. "AY!" I holler "YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE THIS WENDY CHICK IS AND RESPECT MY AUTHORITAH!" The man nearly falls out of the chair out of surprise and shock that I yelled at him. "R-room 105," he squeaks out, hiding himself behind the newspaper. "Dumbass," I think to myself as I climb up the stairs.

I finally get to the top of the stairs and walk down the hall to room 105. I find it and knock on the door. A woman with pale skin and long, black hair opens the door and holds it so I can only see half of her face. "Wendy Testaburger?" I ask the woman, hoping that this is the right place. "Sorry, I only see clients by appointment," the woman replies, and then shuts the door. I knock on the door again and she opens it completely this time. I can't help but notice that she is very pretty. She leans on the door and says "It's 50 bucks. I don't kiss and I don't do weird shit." "Fine by me," I reply, and she opens the door wider to let me in. Her room is tiny, I notice, and that bed would collapse if I plopped down on it. She walks over to her bed to take off her small, dark blue robe and looks over at me as I close the door. "Put your money on the table. You've got exactly ten minutes," Wendy informs me. "When the alarm rings, it's over, okay?"

I walk over to her as she starts to take off the robe. "You should take off your clothes, we don't have all day," she says, noticing how I still am wearing my khaki jacket, black pants, white shirt and red and black striped tie. "Actually, I'm not a client," I inform her, a bit regretfully. She smacks her hand on her head and says "Oh shit, a cop! I should have known. What do you want, a freebie, is that it?" Wendy walks closer to me and puts one hand on her hip and the other on the bedpost. "My name is Eric Cartman. I'm a private detective. The families of the victims of the Origami Killer asked me to investigate the murders. I just came to ask you a few questions about Leopold, or Butters."

Wendy looks at me in the eyes and says coolly "I already told the police all I know and I have nothing to add. Leave me alone!" Her voice raises on the last three words, as if choking back a sob. "I understand. Wendy, I know what you're going through," I begin to say, but she interrupts me. "You know what it feels like to find your own son's body on a wasteland? I'm sorry, I don't believe you have the slightest idea of what I'm going through, Mr. Cartman," she replies angrily, a tear forming in her eye. "That isn't what I meant!" I yell at her mentally. I decide to try and convince her to tell me more information about her son. I know it's hard to talk about, but there might be more victims if she doesn't tell me everything that she knows. I express this to her as calmly as I can, silently craving to go back home and eat a bag of Cheesy Poofs.

"Help you?" Wendy says angrily, her voice nearly a shout. "My son is dead, Mr. Cartman. DEAD!" she screams as she walks closer to me. "What a crazy bitch!" I think to myself as I take a step back. I think to myself for a minute and then respond. "I bought ten minutes of your time, didn't I? All I ask is that you use that time to answer some questions and get me a bag of Cheesy Poofs." She scowls at me, walks over to a kitchen cabinet, takes out a bag of Cheesy Poofs and throws it at me. "Sweeet," I say as I catch it. She then walks over to me and yells angrily "You want to pay me to tell you about my son? You can buy my body, Mr. Cartman, but my son is not for sale! Get OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT!" I casually open the bag of Cheesy Poofs, and this only seems to infuriate her more. She walks over to her bed and sits down on it, putting her face in her hands. Instead of leaving, I casually take a handful of Cheesy Poofs out of the bag and start eating them. There is no fucking way that I'm leaving yet. I crunch on them loudly, just to annoy Wendy.

"Want some?" I ask her with my mouth full. A lot of crumbs fall onto the dusty carpet, but I don't give a flying shit. She looks at me and glares. Wendy gets up eventually, and instead of slapping me, she grabs a handful of Cheesy Poofs and tosses them in her mouth. "AY!" I call out, but she doesn't listen. I chuckle inwardly, knowing that Cheesy Poofs help out everyone, even this bitch couldn't help but admit it. She swallows the handful, brushes the crumbs off her face, and looks up at me. "Butters used to love Cheesy Poofs..." she says, looking at the bag again. "After Butters disappeared and his father went to go find him... I kept buying Cheesy Poofs, thinking that when he'd come home, he'd want some. Crazy, isn't it?" "Yeah, pretty fucking crazy," I reply, grabbing another handful of Cheesy Poofs and tossing them into my mouth. "How many bags of Cheesy Poofs do you have?" I inquire, genuinely curious. Wendy smirks a bit as she walks over to the kitchen cabinet and flings it open. In the cabinet, there are so many bags of Cheesy Poofs that some of them topple out and fall onto the counter. My mouth drops a bit and she laughs softly. "This is my kind of woman!" I think to myself as we share a small laugh. Wendy takes a bag of Cheesy Poofs and opens it, and as she does she says to me "These things are fucking good... no wonder you asked for ten minutes to talk about Butters and a bag of Cheesy Poofs." We laugh again, and this time, her smile grows a bit larger, and I smile back at her.

As we finish the bags, Wendy walks over to me and takes my bag. "Mine," she says, grinning, and holds the bag up to her mouth so she can eat the rest in it. "God damn it, Wendy, first you take my money, now you take my Cheesy Poofs. What next, my virginity?" I mutter. She hears this and bursts out laughing. I blush a bit but join in and laugh with her, glad to see that she is feeling better than she was before. Suddenly, the alarm sounds, and we both stare at it. "Guess I'd better get going," I say to Wendy, who walks over to the alarm to turn it off. "I guess you should, Mr. Cartman," Wendy replies, walking back over to me. I walk over to her kitchen table, reach into my jacket pocket, and pull out my card, and turn around to face her. "If you can think of anything else that could help me with this case, then give me a call. I'd appreciate it," I tell her, and she nods. "Good bye, Mr. Cartman," Wendy says and to this I chuckle and reply before leaving, "Please, call me Eric." I then open the door, walk outside of her room, and close the door behind me.

As I walk to the stairs, my breath catches and I begin breathing heavily. "FUCK!" I think to myself instantly, and back up against a wall. I fumble in my pockets for my inhaler, and pull it out quickly. I put it against my mouth, push the button and inhale. I hold the inhaler in my hand as I take deep, shaky breaths. Just as the asthma attack goes away, I notice a tall, muscular man walk to Wendy's door and knock on it. I hear him say "Wendy, baby, open up! It's me!" I then hear the door open and Wendy say to the man "Randy? What are you doing here? I already told you I don't want to see you anymore." The man, Randy, responded "Sorry, doll, but I REALLY wanted to see you." I hear footsteps and a door slamming, and suddenly, I hear a woman screaming. "Fuck it all," I think to myself "Wendy seemed like a good person, AND she gave me Cheesy Poofs. I'm going to see what the fuck is going on over there."

I approach the door and knock on it. No answer. I knock again, not going to give up this easily. The muscular man, who I now see has jet black hair and a mustache, opens the door and angrily says to me "What do you want, asshole?" I look over the man's shoulder and call out "Wendy? Is everything alright?" I see her small, pale figure lying on the floor and one thought comes to my mind instantly: "OH HELL NO." "She's just swell, now beat it, loser!" Randy says to me, and he slams the door in my face. I immediately kick the door so hard that it opens right away. Randy has just walked over to Wendy, and I'll bet anything that he was going to hurt her again. Randy walks over to me menacingly and says "You again? If you're looking for trouble, you've found it. I'm going to beat the shit out of you!"

He pushes me into the door furiously, and manages to slam the door into my shoulder. Luckily, I manage to punch the guy in the neck so he doesn't try that shit again. I grab onto a coat rack and hit his back with it, hard. I dodge his aimed hook shot neatly, ducking and nearly falling on my ass as I do so. He grabs my head with one hand and I grab his and we spin around, trying to fling each other's head into the floor length mirror behind us. I successfully manage to spin him around so that the back of his head collides with the mirror, smashing it into pieces. I dodge another one of his punches and put my hands in front of my face to defend myself better. I step back as he tries and fails to punch my face again. I manage to punch him in the gut this time. In response, Randy picks up a plastic chair and tries to smash it on my head, but he misses. "Randy, no!" I hear Wendy cry out. I look at her for a split second and see that she is standing up and watching us fight with a horrified expression on her face. Randy uses this to his advantage and slams me onto the flimsy kitchen table and shakes me while Wendy screams "Randy, stop or I'll call the cops! Randy, I will call the cops!" I finally manage to kick his side, which gets him to stop shaking me like a maraca. I grab an empty beer bottle that is resting on the table and try to smash it on Randy's head, but he lifts me up and slams me against the fridge against the wall. I dodge one of his punches and he loosens his grip on me without realizing it. I slip out of his grasp and dodge another punch, but he grabs me by the shirt collar and shoves me so I put my hands on the hot stove by accident. I let out a yell, turn around, pick up Randy, and slam him onto the kitchen table, causing it to collapse underneath him. Randy picks up the beer bottle I somehow discarded, breaks it, and holds it out at me threateningly. "Randy, no!" Wendy yells. I manage to get out of the way when Randy swings the broken bottle piece first at my stomach, and then at my head. He tries again for my stomach, but I step to the side, grab his arm, and try to push him to the floor, but he manages to grab me and push me back into the fridge. I somehow grab his arm that is holding the broken bottle and yank it back and forth. I elbow his arm so hard that he drops the bottle and it breaks the second it touches the floor. He falls back to the floor, pushes himself up, and backs away to the door. "I'll see you again, asshole," Randy says, holding the side of his face as he limps out of the room. I carefully hold onto a drawer to stand up as the world spins around me.

Wendy looks over at me, and slowly, I pick up my head to look at her. "Are you all right?" she asks me softly. I respond "Better than him, I guess. Who is he?" Wendy frowns as she replies "An ex-client who thinks he owns me. He was getting violent, and I told him I didn't want to see him anymore." I slowly start to limp towards the door as I say "You should be careful, he'll probably be back." I open the door and say "Sorry about the mess." I start to step outside the room as Wendy speaks up. "Eric?" she asks timidly. I turn around to face her. "Yeah?" I answer, looking her in the eyes. "Thanks," she responds. I nod and limp out of the room, closing the door behind me. I carefully limp down the hall, down the stairs, and to my car, groaning softly all the way.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of "South Rain"! I decided to make Eric Cartman as Scott Shelby because a. both guys are fat and b. Eric does care about others when he wants to. I also wanted Wendy Testaburger to be Lauren Winter because Wendy has long black hair and a pale complexion similar to Lauren's, and I also ship Candy (Cartman and Wendy). I have no idea why I made Randy Marsh as Troy. To be honest, I think I did that because a. I had literally no other options and b. they both have pretty sweet mustaches. In the next chapter, we will meet two new characters and find out a bit more about this "Origami Killer". Leave me a review if you are enjoying this story as much as I am! Have a great day/morning/afternoon/night!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Welcome to the fifth chapter of "South Rain"! In the last chapter, we met Eric Cartman, a private detective who is working with families of the victims of the Origami Killer to help find their sons' killer. We also met Wendy Testaburger, the mother of one of the Origami Killer's victims, Butters. Lastly, we met Randy Marsh, Wendy's psycho, violent ex-client that tried (and failed) to beat the tar out of Eric. In this chapter, we will meet two new characters! In case you don't know, there are four main characters that we will be focusing on. The fourth and my personal favorite will be introduced to this series in Chapter Eleven: Sleepless Night. In the next chapter, which will be pretty short, we will go back to Kyle's P.O.V. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**NOTE: I do not own "South Park" or "Heavy Rain".**

* * *

**Tuesday, 8:05 a.m., 0.680 inches**

* * *

_**Kenny's P.O.V.**_

I slowly drove my piece of shit car over to where I see at least three police cars and an ambulance parked. I pull up to a space in front of the ambulance and park the car there. I notice that my right hand is shaking a lot, and I realize that my left hand is still clenched tight. I slowly open my fist to find the container of triptocaine there, sitting innocently in my palm. I grit my teeth, close my hand, and shove it deep into the pocket of my suit. "There is no way that I'm going to use this stuff in front of a shit ton of cops," I think as I put the triptocaine in my pocket and pull out my hand. The doctor said that the triptocaine would help clear away the side affects from ARI. He didn't mention that triptocaine is illegal, though. He also didn't mention how goddamn addicting it is, either.

I pull out my car keys and stuff them into my pocket. After what feels like a while, I push open the car door and step outside into the pouring rain. I walk over to where I see two police officers standing in front of the infamous yellow "CAUTION" tape that has been spread across the entrance of the plot. "The zone is sectioned off, sir. Please step back." one of the cops informs me as I approach him. I roll my eyes as I say "Agent Kenneth McCormick, FBI." "You got a badge or something, Mr. McCormick?" the cop asks me. "Yeah... yeah of course," I reply, and pull out my FBI badge with my name, info, and picture on it. The cop seems startled that I am not just fooling around to get inside, but he says in a smooth voice "Check. You can pass." I walk past the two cops and duck underneath the yellow tape. I turn around to face the cops again and ask "I'm looking for Lieutenant Tucker, is he around?" The officer turns around to face me and replies "I saw him arrive earlier. He's here somewhere." I thank the man and turn away from him to observe my surroundings.

I walk past an ambulance and pull out my ARI glasses from my left pocket inside of my suit jacket. As soon as I put them on, they activate, causing the world around me to have a strangely blue glow. I then pull out a single, black glove from my pocket and put it on my right hand. "Video memo recording," I say, beginning to record what I see with ARI so that I can observe it later and discover any clues I may have missed. "Agent 47023, Kenny McCormick. Tuesday, October 4th, 2011. Time is 8:14 a.m." ARI boots up as I begin the recording as statistics, numbers, and letters appear all around me. I look to the left and notice the tent made for the body. It seems pretty small, I notice, so it must contain a child. I push my right hand downward and a glowing circle appears around me. The circle expands and disappears as another smaller circle appears in thin air a few feet away from me. I walk over to it and find a footprint on the ground. I kneel down, touch the footprint lightly with my gloved hand and instantly information appears about some man named "Oscar Dalzell". "Unrelated to the investigation," I report as I stand up.

I walk around for a little bit, lifting up my right hand and lowering it slowly to find more possible clues. After a little bit of walking, I find another small circle on my left. I examine it with ARI and find information about one of the cops on the scene. I note to ARI that this isn't a concern to the case, stand up, and continue walking. I suddenly notice a man not wearing a police uniform but talking to a cop. I walk over to him, thinking that he must be Lieutenant Craig Tucker. "Lieutenant Tucker?" I ask as I approach the man. I pull off my ARI glasses as I say "I'm agent Kenny McCormick from the FBI." I put the glasses back into their pocket in my suit and pull the glove off my hand and place it in my pants pocket as I say "I went by your office this morning, they told me you'd be here." The man looks directly at me when he says "If you're looking for rain, dead bodies, and highways, you've come to the right place." His voice is pretty nasally and judging by his attititude, he doesn't seem like a good person to argue with, I note to myself. Lieutenant Tucker turns to the cop next to him and says rudely "Gregory, will you tell that asshole with the bulldozer to stop for five fucking minutes, I can't hear myself think!" "Right away, lieutenant," the police officer says with respect, and hurries off. Tucker begins to walk away from me, stops, and turns around to face me. "Well, are you coming, McCormick?" he says and turns away from me again.

I walk next to him and ask "So, what happened?" Tucker responds "Some guy taking his dog for a piss found the body at about six o'clock this morning. We don't know much more right now. Based on what we have seen, it looks like the work of the Origami Killer." I realize that this means that the tent I saw earlier is for a child after all, and I nearly throw up at the fact. I've heard of this Origami Killer case, but children dying has always upset me for some reason more than it does for other people. I walk a little faster to catch up with Tucker as I ask him "Any witnesses?" "None yet. Given the neighborhood, I'd be surprised if anybody noticed anything," Tucker replies, and turns to face a cop. "Any news on the coroner?" Tucker asks the man. "He's on his way, lieutenant," the cop says, looking up at Tucker as he speaks. "We've been waiting for an hour, for fuck's sake!" Tucker cries out angrily. He walks away and I walk after him quickly. "There are a lot of people on the crime scene, aren't you afraid your men might destroy some clues?" I ask, remembering all of the muddy footprints I've seen so far. "You don't find proof sitting behind some damn desk, and we're not in the habit of trampling things into the ground, even if we aren't the FBI," Tucker replies, shooting me an angry glare. "What the fuck did I do to piss off this guy? Or does he just have a stick up his ass that makes him so goddamn mad all the time?" I think. I hastily reply "No! No, of course not, that's not what I meant." I don't need him thinking that I'm a bad person, I can tell that if this guy believes something, he won't quit it until everything around him has proved it wrong. Tucker turns to another cop and says "Kevin, I don't want to see a single fucking journalist within a mile of hear, you got it?" "Yes lieutenant," the man says, sounding quite bored. Tucker and I begin walking around and I ask him of the child's cause of death. "There are no marks on the body," the lieutenant says after a while "Chances are that he drowned, just like the others." I shudder at the thought of drowning, but Tucker doesn't notice. I then ask him about what time the kid died, and he responds by stating that it must have been less than six hours ago, and adds something about a "fucking coroner" under his breath. Despite his just aimlessly walking around the crime scene and his yelling at cops, Tucker turns to me and says "Listen, I'm a little busy here. Why don't we discuss all this a little later back at the office?" Trying to keep my good person motive, I respond "No problem, I understand. Do you mind if I have a look around?" "Be my guest!" he says. "This is the first sentence I've heard him say without a damn swear word," I think to myself. Tucker takes a few steps towards me and says "Hey, McCormick, come and see me if you find anything, ok? We're on the same team now." He makes a gesture with his hand that looks like a salute... with a middle finger raised? "This guy is really fucking weird," I think as I put on my ARI glasses and glove once more.

The world turns into the familiar shade of blue once more as I begin walking around. I notice a gigantic hill covered in mud to my right, and walk towards it. I walk across some train tracks to get to the hill. "This looks climbable," I say softly to myself. I lift my right hand up and lower it, and to my surprise, a clue pops up near a chain link fence that is about three feet from the hill, but not blocking it entirely. I approach the clue, which appears to be dark spots, and raise my right hand apprehensively to it. "ARI, Comment, Traces of blood detected on the fence behind the railroad line. The blood report indicates an advanced and long-lasting state of exhaustion," I say to ARI. I then approach the muddy hill in front of me. I attempt to climb it and fall flat on my face, getting mud on my new suit. "Fuck!" I say loudly, but there are no cops nearby to hear me. This time, I approach the hill slowly, and carefully put my foot onto it. Within a few minutes, I scale the hill easily, despite my earlier failure. "This fucker is bigger than I thought it was," I mutter. The rain seems to increase once I reach the top of the hill.

In front of me, there is a busy highway with traffic, but it doesn't seem to be that bad. I raise my right and and lower it once more, and find a trail of footprints leading from the hill to a set of car tracks. I walk over to the footprints and examine them more closely with ARI. "There's a good chance that these are the killer's," I say, making sure that ARI will be able to record that for when I look at this recording later on. I approach the car tracks and say "ARI. Comment: Tire tracks on the side of the road behind the railroad line. It may be the killer's car." I walk past the tracks a few steps,and suddenly, someone drives their car directly in front of me, splashing into a puddle and getting me soaking wet. I give the driver the finger angrily, knowing that with this mud and water combo, my brand new suit is ruined. "THIS IS WHY I ALWAYS WEAR A DAMN PARKA," I think to myself angrily. I'd dressed nicely since this would be my first day on the case and I figured I was going to be meeting Tucker at the office, not at a damn mud pit. I usually just wear my orange parka and pants all the time, but I figured just once I should try something different, and look where that fucking got me. I test the small clearing a few times for any more clues, but there are none other than the two sets of tracks. Dejectedly, I walk towards the pathway that I had climbed up to reach the clearing and am tempted to just slide down on my ass like a child, but I could ruin my chances with Tucker, both in ways of looking responsible and of... other things. What? Despite the rude ass attitude, Craig Tucker is an attractive guy. I'd probably flirt with him if he wasn't such a dick, but I'm not as desperate for a relationship anymore, especially when on a case and in a new town. I then realize that I should probably head back to my car so I don't get pneumonia or something, so I climb down the hill easily, but I nearly slip a few times. Somehow, I manage to keep the glasses on my nose as I descend.

Once I reach ground level, I walked around until I found the body tent. "I may as well check this while I'm here," I think as I kneel down and push open the tent flap. The body of a young boy lies on the ground and seems to be unharmed. "ARI, Comment: The victim is lying on his back. No visible signs of violence." I note aloud. I stick my right hand out above the body and a few small circles appear above the kid's corpse. One clue is of an origami figure in his hand. I don't like touching dead bodies, so I do not try and see what kind of figure it is. Another clue is of the orchid on his chest that seems partly damaged, most likely from the rain. I accidentally forget about the last clue as I stand up and close the tent flap. "I think I've seen all that needs to be seen," I say to ARI. I notice Lieutenant Tucker in front of the entrance, so I put my ARI glasses and glove away as I approach him. "Dang, he's one hot sonofabitch," I think "it's too bad he seems like he's got a stick up his ass."

"I'm gonna leave. I'll see you at the office, right?" I announce, trying not to seem nervous, commanding, or too eager all at once. Tucker turns to me and says "Okay, see you later." He gets out his phone from his pocket and begins talking on the phone loudly. I walk past him and sigh as I approach the yellow tape line. I duck underneath it and walk past the cops and their cop cars. I find my shitty car, unlock the door, and open it. I then step inside of the car, not worrying about getting the seat all dirty. I pull out of the parking spot and drive away from the crime scene.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I decided to make Kenny as Norman Jayden because they both have attitudes and swear a lot, and despite Norman being a lot more serious than Kenny is and the fact that they do NOT look alike at all, Kenny just seemed like he'd be a better fit than, say, Cartman. I also made Kenny seem like he is gay or bi because a. Norman Jayden is gay (I have no intention to be offensive, he actually is. I have checked everything from Youtube videos to his own wiki page.) and b. I am pretty sure that Kenny is bi, but this has not been made clear. (YET! God, I am such a fangirl.) I made Craig Tucker as Carter Blake because a. Cartman was already taken and b. Craig is the second most aggressive kid in South Park, and I'm trying to use mostly kids as the characters. Blake and Craig are both assholes, in my opinion, although Craig is probably a bit nicer than Blake. It took me a while to decide on Craig being Blake, in fact. Anyways, for the next few chapters, we will go back to Kyle's P.O.V. The next chapter will be shorter than usual, so it will probably be uploaded quicker than the others. NOTE: It has taken me a while to write the into chapters (i.e. Sleazy Place and Crime Scene) because I haven't written with their P.O.V.s yet. Luckily, there is only one more intro chapter left, and it isn't for a while. Anyways, guys, please leave me a review if you are enjoying this series as much as I am, and let me know what you are looking forward to or what you think will happen next! Have a great day/morning/afternoon/night!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Welcome to the sixth chapter of "South Rain"! In the last chapter, we met Kenny McCormick, the FBI agent sent from Washington D.C. to South Park in order to help out with this "Origami Killer" case. We also met the infamous Lieutenant Craig Tucker, who is extremely rude and (according to Kenny) is very attractive. In this chapter, we are going back to Kyle's P.O.V. and will be meeting a minor character, his therapist. I didn't announce that we were meeting him last chapter because he'll be appearing in this chapter and another chapter and that will be it for him. He isn't even going to be given a name because a. I don't know which South Park character to use for it and b. he'll be appearing in two chapters, so why waste a name on him? We will refer to him as "the therapist". By the way, you may have noticed that I have started to put the date, time, and amount of inches above every chapter since Chapter Four. The amount of inches indicates to the amount of rainfall in South Park, and will be important to take note of. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Tuesday, 1:00 p.m., 0.765 inches**

* * *

_**Kyle's P.O.V.**_

I stare at the screen in front of me. A picture is on the screen, and I am supposed to say what the hell I think it is. I repeat my instructions to myself as I look closely at the picture. It definitely looks like it has wings, whatever it is. To me, it looks like some kind of insect, so I say that aloud. The screen changes and another picture pops up. This one looks like some kind of mammal with glowing eyes. It seems like it is a wolf, so I say this aloud. The next picture appears to be some kind of crab. The final picture sort of looks like two Grim Reapers holding scythes, so I just say "Death..." The screen vanishes and I feel the couch underneath me once more. It takes a minute to remember that I'm at my therapist's office, and I just took the (what I call) inkblot test. I feel the Google glasses perched on my nose and hear the therapist stand up. I eventually sit up and slide my legs off the couch. I just sit there, staring at my hands and, like always, blaming myself for Pip's death.

I hear the therapist sit back down and clear his throat. "I have the results of your MRI scans," he announces, and without waiting for me to ask how they went, he continues. "Everything seems to be normal, there is no physical damage from the accident." I stand up, walk over to his desk, and sit down in a chair in front of him as he says "However, I'm worried about your psychological condition. I know it's not easy but you've got to start over, Kyle. You're not responsible for what's happened." I stare at the floor as I reply "It's my fault that Pip is dead. He'd still be alive if I was looking out for him." The therapist responds "It was an accident. Accidents happen every day. You can't blame yourself forever for your son's death." His voice is smooth and is quite robotic, as if he deals with this kind of thing every day. I don't even like him much, but the hospital told me that it was either this or the mental hospital, even though I'm not crazy, just depressed.

I realize the therapist is still talking to me. "Kyle?" he questions. "How is Ike?" I sigh as I answer "He's a very solitary kid, you know, very focused within himself. He's really close with his mother, with me he's more distant..." "And what about you, Kyle? What do you feel?" the therapist asks. My voice is a bit shaky as I say "I no longer want to live. I have no reason to continue." "Not even for your son Ike?" he asks, his voice still a monotone. "I couldn't save Pip. Ike doesn't need a father like me," I respond, staring at the floor and trying not to break down completely. "It's almost over, Kyle, you can get through this," I think to myself as the therapist speaks. "Is there something else you wanted to tell me, Kyle?" he inquires. I suddenly remember the blackouts, especially the most recent one, and the origami figure of a dog in my hand when I woke up. I decide not to tell him this, since he'll get suspicious and think I'm on some kind of illegal drug or something. "No... no," I answer, my voice shaking a bit. "Please believe me, please believe me," I think, silently hoping that he doesn't question me. If he thinks anything is suspicious, he doesn't say anything about it.

A beeping noise is heard coming from the computer on his desk. The therapist folds his hands on his desk as he announces "That's the end of this session. We'll continue this conversation next week." I pull the Google glasses off of my head and set them on his desk. As I turn to go, he says "You were lucky, Kyle. It's very rare to survive such a traumatic accident." I turn back to face the therapist, looking into his eyes for the first time all day. "I don't exactly feel lucky, doctor," I reply coldly. I turn away from him and walk out of the room, opening the door and closing it quietly so he doesn't suspect that anything is wrong with me.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, despite it being pretty depressing! In this chapter, we basically learnt that Kyle blames himself for Pip's death, even though his therapist tells him to "move on" and "start over". Personally, I don't like this therapist guy much, in the game or the fanfic. For the next two or three chapters, we will be experiencing life through Kyle's P.O.V. The next chapter two or three chapters will probably be normal-length. Anyways, have a great day/morning/afternoon/night!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Welcome to the seventh chapter of "South Rain"! In the last chapter, Kyle went to his therapist and they talked about stuff. In this chapter, we will be in Kyle's P.O.V. I know that I uploaded last chapter earlier today, but I wanted to upload this one too because I might not be able to upload it tomorrow. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**NOTE: I do not own "South Park" or "Heavy Rain". (If I forget to include this in a chapter, I apologize.)**

* * *

**Tuesday, 4:10 p.m., 0.986 inches**

* * *

_**Kyle's P.O.V.**_

The rain slows down as I sit next to Ike on the bench in the park. He swings his legs above the grass as he stares into space. I turn towards him and ask "How was school today?" Ike continues to stare at the grass as he says "The teacher yelled at me for being late." "I'm sorry about that, Ike," I apologize "next time I'll try to get you to school on time." I turn my head towards Ike and ask him "Is something the matter, Ike?" I'm genuinely concerned for him, he seems so sad all the time. After a minute, he looks up at me and says "No, I'm all right." "Aren't you going to go play with the other kids?" I inquire. "I don't feel like it," he replies, staring at the ground once more. I can't help but remember that this is the same kid who'd always be running around and yelling and always had a smile on his face. But then again, it's because of me that he's so... depressed. I'm the reason why... why Pip is dead...

I look over at Ike. "Do you want something to eat?" I ask him, remembering how late I was to get him a meal the other night. He just shrugs and keeps staring at the ground. I finally stand up from the bench, a bit bored. "Maybe I could play with him a bit, to try and cheer him up?" I think as I walk over to Ike's backpack and pull out a boomerang. "A boomerang. Do you know how to use it?" I ask him. I can't help but notice that the second I touched the boomerang, Ike looked up at me. I hold it in my hands as he says "No, not really. I can never make it come back." "Can I give it a try?" I ask him, walking a bit away from the bench so I don't accidentally hit him with it. I look behind me and see Ike looking at me with a familiar glint in his eye. I lift my right arm up slowly and throw it far. I watch the boomerang soar through the air and start to zoom back towards me. I jump into the air and catch it with one hand as I stumble forward a few steps and nearly walk into a bush. Ike claps from the bench and actually smiles a little bit. I take my place and lift up my right arm slowly. I throw the boomerang again, watching it carefully until it begins its descent back to me again. I watch it whirl through the air and slice off a few tree leaves as it soars towards me like a missile. I casually just nick it out of the air, not having to fall into the bushes again. "Whoa, you did it, Dad!" Ike cries out excitedly, clapping and smiling more than I've seen him smile in at least two years. I take a bow as I ask him "Do you want to try?" "Aw, I won't be able to do it," he says, his smile fading a little bit. I walk back to the bench as I say "Oh come on, we can try together." Ike walks over to me and I instruct him. "Now, the first thing is to get the right position at the beginning." I say, handing him the boomerang. "You've got to throw it straight and a little to the right." He holds the boomerang with both hands gingerly, as if it will break if he clutches it too hard. I take both of his small hands with my right hand and gently lift his arms back. He holds the boomerang with his right hand now as I bring it back behind his head and with my other hand I push his right leg back a little bit. "Now throw it," I tell him. I step back as Ike throws the boomerang properly for the first time. We both look for it and Ike raises his hands in the air as it zips straight towards him. He catches the boomerang with both hands and nearly drops it, but doesn't. "I did it! I did it, Dad!" Ike shouts excitedly. I applaud him as he rushes towards me, grinning like he used to with Pip. He drops the boomerang and gives me a hug. I hug him back as I say "Good job, Ike! See, that wasn't so hard!"He scoops up the boomerang and runs around me with it, imitating its flight through the trees. He runs around the little area where the bench is and at one point, runs across the whole bench. "This is the Ike I remember," I think to myself, grinning. He puts the boomerang into his backpack and I pat him on the shoulder encouragingly.

Ike walks back to the bench and sits down as I walk around in the playground. I approach a seesaw near us and hold onto the handle on one side. "I haven't been on a seesaw in a long time," I say, looking back to Ike. "What do you think?" "Yeah!" he says excitedly, jumping up from the bench and running over to me. Ike walks over to the other side of the seesaw, puts the seat down, and sits down on it. Once Ike is seated, I swing my leg across the seat in front of me and hold onto the handles of the seat. I don't sit down because I'm worried that I'll push too hard with my feet and Ike will fly into the air, or that I'd break it completely, so I remain standing with the seat in between my legs. "Come on Dad, make me fly!" Ike says, his eyes with that all-too familiar glint in their eyes that I haven't seen in so long. I push down on the handles and he is lifted into the air. He begins giggling as I keep raising and lowering the handles on my side. At one point, I hold the handles down so that Ike is floating in the air, his legs dangling and his giggles increasing. I lower him to the ground at last and we both get off the seesaw.

Ike stands by the seesaw and watches his backpack, still next to the bench where we sat earlier. I approach a swing set nearby, look over at Ike, and say "Do you wanna play on the swing, Ike? I'll push you." "Okay," the boy replies, and he walks over to me. Ike sits down on the swing I was standing in front of and holds onto the chains. I grab the swing by the chains from behind, lift it up into the air, and let go. Ike soars through the air on the swing and he begins giggling once more. I push him again as he exclaims "Come on Dad! Higher!" I eventually stop pushing the swing and Ike slides off of it. "That was cool," he says as he stands up, looks over at me, and grins. I pat his head affectionately and then look up at the sky. "Looks like rain's coming," I say, noticing the gray clouds above us. "I think we'd better go." Ike runs off to the bench where we sat and picks up his backpack, swinging it around his shoulders as he walks back over to me.

I meet him by the bench and we begin to walk to the exit of the playground together. "Thanks for taking me to the playground today, Dad," Ike says, looking up at me. "Anytime, Ike," I say to him. It really felt good to know that I made him smile, at least for a little bit. We eventually walk over to the carousel on the way to the exit of the park. Ike stops walking and looks up at me when he asks "Hey, Dad, can I have a ride on the carousel? Can I?" I eventually say "Sure. Go on and pick a horse. I'll get a ticket." I walk over to the ticket booth and say "One please." "That's a dollar," the man in the ticket booth says. I reach into my pocket, pull out a dollar, and hand it to him. I walk over to the carousel until I am in front of Ike's horse. He grins at me as the carousel starts to spin and play music. I wave to Ike as it begins to spin faster. I turn away from the carousel and suddenly, the world goes shaky. "NOT NOW!" I scream mentally as black spots appear in front of my eyes. My eyes close as the world blacks out around me.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! I am so sorry for leaving it like this, but this is how the chapter ends in the game. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! We got to at least see Kyle and Ike playing on the playground together. I truly am so sorry for this cliffhanger, but this probably will be the first of many, just so you all know! Anyways, leave me a review if you are enjoying reading this story as I am writing it, and I'll see you all soon! Have a great day/morning/afternoon/night!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Welcome to the eighth chapter of "South Rain"! In the last chapter, we saw Kyle play with Ike at the playground and then black out when he left him on the carousel. Wait, what? This isn't good. This chapter will be in Kyle's P.O.V. (DUH!), but next chapter will be in Kenny's and Kyle's P.O.V. By the way, I just wanted to thank each and every one of you for helping this story reach 50 views! I seriously could not believe my eyes when I checked the Story Stats button and saw 50 freaking views! Thank you all so much and I hope you all are enjoying reading this series as much as I am writing it! **

**NOTE: I do not own "South Park" or "Heavy Rain".**

* * *

**(unknown), 7:15 p.m., (unknown)**

* * *

_**Kyle's P.O.V.**_

I slowly open my eyes. The first thing I notice is that I am in the middle of a street and that there are two identical white lights coming towards me- SHIT, THAT'S A TRUCK! I just barely manage to jump out of the way of the mechanical giant as it plows straight through where I was standing just seconds before. I mutter a prayer under my breath as I stand up cautiously and pat myself down for injuries. My orange coat and green pants are soaking wet, but that's the only damage done, luckily. I pat my head and feel the familiar ushanka on it, the strings neatly tied under my chin. I spin around, looking for a street sign frantically. I find it and it says "Carnaby Corner". My breathing and heatbeat slow down until I hear a child's voice in my head saying "Thanks for taking me to the playground today, Dad." "IKE!" I scream, realizing that he isn't anywhere near me. I remember now that the playground is a few blocks from here, so I begin sprinting faster than I have ever done in my life, shouting Ike's name the whole way there.

I finally arrive at the park and put my hands on my knees, wheezing a little bit. I have not run that fast ever, even at that one crazy theme park when I was a kid that was exploding with pee. I shudder at the memory as I run to the carousel, and stop in my tracks once I reach the carousel. Ike's black backpack is sitting in front of it, soaking wet from the rain. I search the whole park, freaking out as I realize that Ike is not in the park at all. "Home! Ike had to have gone home if I blacked out!" I think and start sprinting there immediately.

After a few minutes, I arrive at home in record timing. I run up the stairs and burst into the house, screaming "IKE?" the whole time. He isn't on the first floor, and I know that I will flip out if he isn't upstairs. I start climbing the stairs so fast that I trip and fall down the whole thing. "IKE?" I yell as I climb up the staircase again, even more frantic than the time before. I hurry to his room, open the door, and there isn't a single person in here. "Ike!" I yell, terrified. I run back downstairs and outside into the street. I look both ways and fall to my knees, crying. It's only then that I realize that I am holding something in my right hand. I slowly open it and find an Origami dog in my palm. "IKE!" I scream, dropping the figure next to me as I put my face in my hands, sobbing openly. There only is one explanation to this: Ike has been kidnapped by the Origami Killer.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Yes, I know I leave off on another cliffhanger and I apologize, but at least I warned you last chapter that there's going to be a lot of these, yes? In the next chapter, we are going to see how Kenny is doing at his new job in South Park and what happens when Kyle tells the police about Ike's disappearance. Leave me a review about what you guys are looking forward to in this series, and if there's anything you'd like me to add or leave out of the story, please don't be shy and send me a review! It really would be awesome if you guys could request what choices you'd like me to make, what ending you hope I pick, which characters you'd like me to add in or remove, and etc. Hope you all have a great day/morning/afternoon/night!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Welcome to the ninth chapter of "South Rain"! I am so sorry that this chapter has come so late! I've been trying to upload this chapter since at least Thursday, but for whatever reason, once I finished and clicked "Save", half of the page had disappeared! New chapter will definitely be up tomorrow. I also have been pretty damn busy due to the last few weeks of school. Luckily, the last day of school for me is June 5, so I'll be able to upload more chapters after then! In the last chapter, we saw Kyle's frantic searching for Ike and ended with the possibility that the Origami Killer kidnapped him- OHHH SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA (Thank you, "Shrek", for that awesome acronym of the word SHIT) THIS THING IS GETTING INTENSE! Anyways, in this chapter we are going to meet up with Kenny again and see how he is doing at his new job in South Park. A bit random but HOLY CRAP THIS STORY HAS 73 VIEWS! Thank you all so much! When I uploaded the first chapter of this bad boy, I thought the most views I'd get would be about ten! Now look at this! To celebrate, I made this chapter extra-long for you guys! Anyways, I really need to quit writing such long authors notes. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**NOTE: I do not own "Heavy Rain" or "South Park". **

**Warning: There is a lot more swearing than there has been in the past few chapters. I am going to be swearing more often in the story since the South Park boys are ALWAYS swearing and in "Heavy Rain", even the grown adults have a good swear every now and then (if you consider the definition of "every now and then" to mean "every other sentence"). By the way, if my story gets too intense for T rating and needs to be changed to M (before I make the change on my own, which will happen, warning you all now), please do let me know, since this is my first fanfiction and I don't know these things. (As of right now, I am the Butters of fanfiction: I refuse to write smut/lemon and I am trying not to get in trouble, or "grounded". Stephen Stotch: What did you just say, young lady? You're grounded! Me: OH HAMBURGERS!)**

* * *

**Tuesday, 7:55 p.m., 1.326 inches**

* * *

_**Kenny's P.O.V.**_

I sit in the chair in front of Captain Mackey's office. "He's taking fucking forever!" I mutter to myself as I look over to the secretary, who is typing on a computer casually and occasionally sipping from a mug of coffee. She has her bright red hair in a bun and sparkling green eyes. "Hey babe, how much longer until Captain Mackey will open up his damn door?" I ask, looking over at her with a faint grin on my face. The secretary looks up from her stacks of papers and says "I'm not sure, he'll be coming out of there eventually." My grin grows into a mischievous smile as I say "Well, could you at least take me to my office? Ya know, we both have some spare time on our hands," and wink at her. She giggles and looks back down at her computer, typing madly. "Score on the first day! Nice one, McCormick!" I think to myself, mentally patting myself on the back. I am so fucking bored, so I take out my ARI glasses and glove, slip them on, and start browsing through a book that I've been reading lately. I figured out how to download books and movies onto ARI a while ago, so for my flight from Washington D.C. to South Park, I downloaded some books a few days ago.

I read the book for a few minutes until I hear a voice say "Agent McCormick?" I take off my ARI glasses and glove, put them in their respective pockets, and stand up to face Captain Mackey. He has a few black hairs on his head and has pale, gray eyes. He also is wearing a black suit with a black and gray striped tie that, for some reason, isn't tied, just thrown around his neck. Captain Mackey looks at me and seems to either check me out or judge my small figure. I know I'm smaller than most men my age, but I still am a damn good fighter if I need to be! As if he hears my thought process, Captain Donovan nods and introduces himself. "I'm agent Kenny McCormick," I say, looking at him directly in the eyes. "Nice to meet you, McCormick," Mackey says, offering his hand out to me. I take it and shake his hand briefly but firmly. "A man always should shake another man's with a firm handshake," I mutter under my breath, remembering when Chef, my best friend and mentor when I was a kid, taught me how to shake hands with someone. My parents were always fighting a lot when I was younger, so Chef more or less took care of me and brought me up, despite him not being my legal guardian. I haven't seen him in years, _ever since that night ten years ago..._ "McCormick?" Mackey says again, waving his hand in my face. I jerk out of my childhood flashbacks and answer "Yes, Captain?" Mackey huffs and says "I just asked you if you'd please walk with me, m'kay? I've got a press meeting to attend, and I don't have much time to talk, m'kay?" I nod my head, wink at the secretary again, and walk away with Mackey.

"I see you've got a liking to our new secretary," Captain Mackey says as we walk. "Eh. She seems pretty desperate," I remark, not really caring about his reaction. Mackey looks over at me and says "Just make sure you use protection, m'kay? And don't do drugs, because drugs are bad, m'kay? Those are my two rules, m'kay? Just make sure you follow them, m'kay, and don't let anyone tell you different, m'kay?" I am tempted to roll my eyes from all the freaking "m'kay"s, but I don't. I just respond "Yes, sir," and keep my mouth shut. I grin inwardly, knowing that I've already broken those two rules before my first day here.

Mackey messes with his tie and can't simply seem to get tied correctly. "McCormick, could you tie this tie for me? It'd be a great favor if you could, apparently I'm going on the air in five minutes and I need to look good, m'kay?" he asks me. I reply "Of course, Captain," and smile a little bit. I learned years ago how to tie a tie, but then again, this was many years ago and I was about eight or nine at the time. All of mine are those clip-ons. I take the tie and mess around with it, in the end making a gigantic knot that I figure will take Mackey hours to untie. I grin inwardly at my masterpiece. Mackey seems like a huge pushover, and I plan on pranking this guy as much as I can until I go back to Washington in a few days. "All done, looks great!" I say enthusiastically. "He'll never be able to get this sucker undone in less than five minutes," I think. "Thank you, young man. That means a lot to me, m'kay." Captain Mackey starts to walk away from me, but turns around and says "Go and ask Rebecca to show you your office, m'kay?" "Okay," I say, and walk towards the secretary's desk.

"Hey Red," I say, leaning on the desk casually. "Hey, you," she responds, batting her eyes at me. I look over at a gold watch in a brown wicker basket filled with a lot of dollar bills on the desk. "Nice watch, babe, is that yours?" I say to her, raising an eyebrow. "No, that's the watch we give as a token of our appreciation to those who are getting promoted to lieutenants. They've been buying the same model for twenty years, apparently, and I heard it always goes down well." She looks inside of the basket and says "Actually, we're a few dollars short to pay for the watch. You wouldn't mind helping out our little cause, would you? I'd make it worth your while," Red says in a seductive voice. "Sure thing, babe," I say, smirking as I take a five dollar bill from my pocket and put it in the basket. "By the way, could you show me to my office? Mr. M'kay over there," I say, gesturing to where Captain Mackey went "told me that you'd show it to me." She giggles and says "If you'll please follow me, it's right this way." Rebecca stands up from her chair and I notice that she is wearing a waaaay too short black dress with about five inch high heels. "No wonder these cops hired her," I think to myself as I follow her to an office door.

Red walks to an office door and opens it, smiling. I step inside of my new office, and what I see shocks me. The room is filthy, with a small, faintly green cabinet in the corner that has suspicious-looking red and white marks on it. There are a few posters on the wall next to it, but they are just ratty, old posters of how to give CPR. There is a wooden desk in the center of the room with a brown chair in front of it. On the desk, there is only a telephone, a small, brown notebook, and a few letters. Directly in front of the desk is a bulletin board with a few pieces of paper tacked onto it. I raise an eyebrow as I observe it. Rebecca giggles again and startles me, as I had almost forgotten that she was still in the room. "Soo," she purrs, walking over to me seductively. "I've got plenty of spare time on my hands, how about we put that to good use? Not just the time," Red winks, and wraps her arms around my neck. Normally, I'd agree and we'd, um, have a good time, but I actually have work to do. I want to find out more about this "Origami Killer" case. Besides, this girl is way too annoying with her damn giggling and desperation. "Sorry, babe, but I actually have got some work to do!" I say, backing off a little "maybe we could put those hands of yours to some work later tonight?" "Sure thing," she answers smoothly, but before I can stop her, she closes the gap between us and kisses me full on the lips. I feel her hands moving up and down on my body, slowly grabbing my ass and slipping something inside of the pocket. She pulls away from me and whispers "I'll see you later tonight," and finally walks out of the office, leaving me all alone.

I reach into my back pocket and pull out a piece of paper that she must have had in her hand. It must have been hers, who else would write me a note with a phone number on it and three x's? I take the paper and walk over to the bulletin board in front of my desk. I take one of the tacks from a scrap of paper and stick the paper with Red's phone number on it. "The Phone Number Game," I remember, smiling. Chef taught me this game when I was about fifteen. We'd go to a public park or something and whoever got the most amount of girls' phone numbers won the game. That guy practically taught me everything I know today. I guess I'm still under his influence, which I admit is a little weird, considering the last time I saw the guy must have been around ten years ago. As I sit down in front of my desk, I close my eyes and remember what happened on that crazy night...

_Flashback_

_I ran out of the house silently with only the clothes on my back. All I'm wearing are a pair of orange pants, brown boots, and of course, my orange parka. As I run towards Chef's house, I pull the parka's hood over my head and tie it so that only my eyes can be seen. At last, I reach Chef's small house and knock on the door frantically. I hear heavy footsteps come towards the door and when the door opens, I feel a strong arm grab my arm gently and help me inside the house, closing the door behind him. "Kenny, what's the matter?" Chef says, pulling off the hood on my head quickly. "You were right, Chef. My parents are insane, I can't take it anymore. Can I-" I begin to say, but am cut off by Chef pulling me into a hug. I wrap my arms around him and he mutters "Don't even think about asking, McCormick. You've got a freaking room in my house already." I grin and hug him tighter. We pull away from each other after a while. "You're a mess. Want something to eat?" Chef asks me, looking into my eyes. I nod my head and follow him into the kitchen. Probably one of the best things about Chef was that he was, well, the greatest cook I've ever met, and probably will meet. I didn't even know his real name. When I first met him, he told me to call him Chef, so I did. Never Dad, or Sir, or Mister, just always Chef. I sat down on the faded green sofa while Chef opened up a cabinet and watched as he pulled out a bag of Cheesy Poofs and tossed them to me. I caught the bag with one hand, opened it, and tossed one in my mouth casually. "Heads up!" I shouted and as Chef turned around, I tossed a Cheesy Poof at him. Chef merely raised an eyebrow, opened his mouth, and caught the Cheesy Poof with ease. I couldn't help but applaud him. Suddenly, I heard a loud banging on the door. "OPEN UP! THIS IS THE POLICE!" a man was yelling above the knocking. Chef and I looked at each other fearfully. We knew that the cops didn't allow people to harbor runaways, which means that someone must have seen my frantic sprint to Chef's and called them. I pulled the hood of my orange parka over my head and slipped to my bedroom silently as Chef approached the door. We'd practiced this so many times before, just in case, and on a few occasions, Chef had managed to shoo the cops off. I left my bedroom door open a crack and walked over to where a string hung from the ceiling. I tugged on it quickly and a trapdoor from above me opened, and I stepped back as a ladder dropped down. I climbed it quickly, and once I got to the attic, I pull the ladder up, closed the trapdoor, and through a tiny hole in the door, I pulled the string up so the cops wouldn't find it. I heard muffled voices coming from outside of my room, and couldn't help but feel anxious. I heard loud footsteps underneath me and through the thin trap door I could hear their voices, faintly. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS BAG OF CHEESY POOFS DOING HERE THEN?!" one of the cops yelled, presumably at Chef. "I-I was just having a snack! I still love Cheesy Poofs!" Chef said, his voice catching a little bit. "Holy fuck, we're screwed this time," I thought, panicking like always. But we've gotten through worse, we can easily get through this, right? My hand relaxed on the string unintentionally, and before could I stop and think about what I just did, the string falls through the hole of the trap door. "FUCK!" I screamed mentally, and pull the string up quickly. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" I hear the cops screaming. I peeked through the trap door hole and saw Chef briefly glanced up at me, nodding solemnly ever so slightly. We used a system of nods for two things only: one was if we both agreed on something, the other was if we were in deep shit. From the grimace on Chef's face, I could tell that his nod was the latter, and his way of saying "Just come out, we're so fucked now,". Reluctantly, I dropped the string through the hole again and put the ladder in its place. I pushed open the trap door completely and stuck the ladder down, watching it carefully so it wouldn't hurt anyone. A loud "BANG" was heard from below me. "OW!" I hear a deep voice yell, and there was only one word processing in my mind, above the thousands of other voices in my head: "CHEF!" I looked down and saw Chef with a bloody shoulder and tears in his eyes. I descended from the ladder as fast as I could, crying. The cops grabbed me instantly and pulled me away from Chef. I desperately tried to get away from them, crying out "Let me go! You bastards!". The cops, of course, couldn't hear me properly through the parka's hood. The one time that I wanted my voice to be heard, it was heard as a bunch of muffled gibberish. At the last second before the officers tore me through the door and into the car, Chef's blood was leaking out of his shoulder and his eyes were full of an emotion that I'll never know. Sadness? Pain? All I know is that I'll never forget the look that Chef gave me right before I was torn from him forever._

I open my eyes after a while and find that my vision is blurry, probably from tears. As I lift my hand up to my face to wipe them, I notice that it is shaking. A lot. "Oh come on, not on my first day!" I think, the voice in my head going panicky. "No way in hell am I taking this damn triptocaine. I need to stay focused. Last thing I want to do is end up like how my parents were," I think, and then try to think of something to get me out of this "junkie" state, as I called it. "I'll just go wash my face in the bathroom, that's it!" I think, and slowly stand up from the chair. My head hurts like hell and I nearly fall flat on my face from the dizziness. I somehow manage to stagger to my office door, compose myself a little bit, and open it. I step outside of the office door and close it behind me. "Are you alright?" one of the cops says, looking at me. I shrug and he walks off. Carefully, I stumble to the men's restroom, pushing open the door as quickly as I can, which, truth be told, isn't too fast, given my drugged up state and small figure. I rush to the cold counter top and turn on a sink, splashing the cold water onto my face. "God, that feels good," I think to myself as the dizziness slowly fades away.

_**Kyle's P.O.V.**_

I sit down in front of the desk in a cushioned, brown chair. Sitting on the desk directly in front of me is Lieutenant Craig Tucker, and sitting on a chair next to the desk is his assistant, Clyde Donovan. For whatever damn reason, the cops here have a really hard time at sitting behind a desk properly, like a normal person. Donovan introduces himself and Lieutenant Tucker, even though I recognize both of them from the news. "Could you please tell us what happened, Mr. Broflovski?" Donovan says in his nasally voice. I clear my throat and say "Well, I took my son Ike to the playground this afternoon. We were playing together and I decided that it was time to get going, since it looked like it was going to rain. Ike wanted to go on the carousel so I bought him a ticket and let him hop on a horse. I... decided to go for a short walk and when I got back, Ike's backpack was there, but he was gone." Lieutenant Tucker raises an eyebrow and asks "What time did you arrive?" I remember that it was around 4:10ish, I think, so I tell them that.

Just as I finish answering them, a blond man comes walking towards us dressed in a neat suit and tie. His blond hair is messy and his blue eyes survey the police station cautiously, as if he either is new or he doesn't want to be here at all. Lieutenant Tucker asks me a few questions about things like what Ike was wearing when he disappeared and I answer them as best as I can. "You reported that Ike was missing hours after he disappeared. Why did it take you so long to report to the police?" Donovan asks, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. "I panicked..." I admit, staring at the floor in embarrassment and shame. Tucker and Donovan snicker, and when I look up at them with a hurt expression on my face, Tucker just flips me the bird and continues snickering with Donovan. "What is wrong with these guys? Why the hell is it funny that my son is missing?" I think, watching them whisper and crack up in disgust and sadness.

The blond man, however, is silent. Eventually he speaks up and asks me "Does Ike have any particular difficulties? Anything that could have caused him to run away?" Hesitantly, I reply "Ike is a pretty sensitive kid. For the past few months, my relationship with him has been pretty shaky." The man leans on the desk as he asks "Any troubles at school? How are you and your wife getting along?" I bring my gaze up from the floor and cautiously bring my green eyes to meet his baby blue ones. I feel like I can trust this guy, he seems like he genuinely cares about finding Ike than those other two assholes. I slowly stammer out "Um... m-my wife and I have been divorced... for the past six m-months." and hold back a sob. I still can't get over that Bebe had just left me, despite all that I had done for her over the years. The blond man nods in sympathy, as if he understands, while Tucker and Donovan look over at me and just continue snickering and laughing. Tears fill in my eyes as I watch the two of them. "They don't goddamn understand how hard it is to lose a loved one," I think as the tears threaten to spill on my face. In the corner of my eye, I see the blond man mouthing something. I look over at him as he mouths "Don't pay attention to them," again. I quickly wipe my eyes and brace myself for more questions.

Donovan and Tucker finally stop muttering to each other and look over at me. I pull my ushanka a little lower onto my head as Tucker speaks up. "That's all the questions we have for now," he announces. "Oh, and do make sure to tell your dear wife the news. We don't feel like handling weepy women right now," Donovan adds. They get out of their chairs and begin to walk away, whispering to each other like mad. "Wait!" I call to them. They turn towards me, both with annoyed looks on their faces. "Could.. could it be the Origami Killer?" I ask timidly. Donovan shrugs as Tucker replies "The kid probably just ran off. He'll turn up in a few hours, now get the hell out of here." They both walk away from me towards the men's restroom, muttering madly. I see Donovan turn towards Tucker with an angry look on his face and punch his arm, but then I observe as Tucker smirks, wraps his arm around Donovan's, and kisses his cheek. "The hell?" I think as I notice that Donovan has whispered something into Tucker's ear. Tucker has turned to me with an angry look on his face and flips me off. "Great, now I just pissed off Lieutenant Tucker," I think as I stand up.

The blond guy walks up to me and says "Sorry that those guys are such assholes. They really don't understand that losing a loved one is nothing to make fun of. Just because Tucker is cute- uh, I mean, just because Tucker is Lieutenant doesn't mean that he can mock you like that." "Thanks, it means a lot to know that there's someone in this goddamn place who understands," I say, looking at him in the eyes again. He smiles a little bit and replies "If you ever need anything, just come here and ask for Agent Kenny McCormick. From talking to getting a date, I can help you out." I can't help but grin at his last sentence. "Sure, I guess," I say, feeling a bit better than I was before. This Kenny guy is probably going to be a good person to talk to. "I'll see you around, then," Kenny says, giving me a mock salute and walking off to where I presume his office is.

I head to the lobby of the police station, where I find Bebe sitting in a chair, applying lipstick casually as she holds up a small mirror to observe herself. I can't help but notice that she is wearing a spotless, white coat that reaches to her waist, a knee-length black skirt, black high heels, and has a pair of Gucci sunglasses perched on her head, despite all of the rain we've been having. I clear my throat and she looks over at me, startled. She puts the lipstick cap onto the stick and puts both lipstick and mirror into her large, black purse before standing up to approach me. Bebe tosses a lock of curly, blond hair over her shoulder and asks "Well? Did they find the little shit yet?" I look into her cold, brown eyes and sigh. "They haven't found him yet... and the Origami Killer is still an option..." I manage to get out, stammering a little. Bebe tries to look sympathetic, but I see her brown eyes dancing with delight that she doesn't have to look after Ike anymore. I always had a feeling that she preferred Pip over Jason, which is probably why she seems to hate me and, as of now, Ike. I can't control my emotions anymore and sit down in her chair, putting my face into my hands as the tears flow from my eyes. "Ike..." I whisper almost inaudibly. What is left of my broken, shattered heart is thrown onto a concrete sidewalk, smashing it to even smaller pieces as I hear Bebe conversing with a man, and I hear the man's footsteps come near me and a hand rubbing my back comfortingly. I look up to see Kenny's baby blue eyes staring down at me, a look of concern spread on his face. I feel him carefully help me stand up, and as I wobble in front of the chair, I feel Kenny's arms wrap around me in a hug. I can't help but bury my head into his shoulder, sobbing the whole time.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of "South Rain"! In this chapter, we got to see more of Kenny's past and drug issues. We also saw Craig and Clyde (and later Kenny) ask questions about Ike's disappearance, and a growing friendship between Kyle and Kenny. In the show, I always thought that Kyle and Kenny were good friends, i.e. after Kenny would die (in an episode), Kyle usually would sound a lot angrier than Stan when he'd yell "You bastards!" Yes, I made Bebe seem like a fashionable bitch because in my opinion, that's what she is. I also ship Clyde and Craig, although I don't know their official ship name. Please leave me a review if you are enjoying reading this fanfiction as much as I am writing it, and also do leave me a review if there are any characters/chapters you'd like me to add or delete, or any suggestions you have (i.e. character replacements). The next chapter will be in Cartman's P.O.V., and the chapter after that, we will be adding the fourth main character to this fanfiction! If you do know who I am intending on adding, please don't spoil it for anyone else. Have a great day/morning/afternoon/night guys, and I will see you all tomorrow with a new chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Welcome to the tenth chapter of "South Rain"! In the last chapter, we experienced a bit of Kenny's past and current drug issues, as well as his first day at work in the South Park Police Department. We also saw Kyle being questioned by Clyde Donovan, Lieutenant Craig Tucker, and Kenny about where Ike went, and possibly saw the beginnings of a new friendship between Kyle and Kenny. In this chapter, we are going to be in Cartman's P.O.V. and in the next chapter, we are introducing the final main character to our story! I was planning on writing more chapters this past weekend, but of course studying for final exams and stuff HAD to get in the way. About early June-ish time, I will be able to upload chapters daily like I promised. I am so sorry about all of the delays! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**NOTE: I do not own "South Park" or "Heavy Rain". **

**Warning: Cartman is going to be racist (like always), and there will be violence (Because it's unlikely we'll have a chapter in Cartman's P.O.V. without some kind of fight. Goddamn Cartman...)**

* * *

**Tuesday, 9:52 p.m., 1.394 inches**

* * *

_**Eric's P.O.V.**_

I push open the glass door and step inside of the shop. It had taken me fucking forever to find this tiny store. After about three hours of driving around South Park, I'd finally located the small shop just to talk to some guy named Token Black. Apparently, his son was the most recent victim of the Origami Killer. I walk over to the small, green counter as a man behind it turns around and says "Good evening. How can I help you, sir?" "This guy is definitely a minoritah," I think as I stare at the man and eventually answer "You've gotta be Token Black. Am I right? Of course I am." The man looks at me, astonished, and eventually stammers out "Y-yes, that's me. W-who are you, s-sir?" I smirk as I reply "I am Eric Cartman, the coolest private detective evah. No detective has ever been as kewl as me." "Nice to meet you, Mr. Cartman," Token says "Is there anything I can do for you?" I continue to smirk as I say "I'd like to talk to you about someone you might have known. Does the name Tweek mean anything to you?" Token looked at me, shocked, as tears boiled up in his eyes. I notice his hurt expression and say "Ah, it appears that you knew him. Well, I'm investigating this here Origami Killer case, and I'd like to ask you a few questions about this Tweeky boy of yours." Token keeps a poker face as he answers "My son is dead, Mr. Cartman. I have nothing else to say."

"Goddamn minoritahs and their disobedience..." I think as I say "Look, another kid just got kidnapped by the Origami Killer. If you have any information that could help this case, we could save this boy's life." Token's eyes turn from calm to furious in an instant. He seems to calm himself down silently and manages to still keep the poker face as he says "My son is dead. Nobody lifted a finger... to stop it. And now you... you expect me to help you? Mr. Cartman, I don't want to speak to you anymore. Please either buy something or leave my store." His voice cracks just the smallest bit at his last sentence. Token looks back down at the counter and places his hands on it, staring at them sadly. I sigh and tell him "Look, Mr. Black, I know what it is like to lose a loved one." Token continues to stare at his hands, ignoring me either on purpose or lost in his thoughts. I try to persist him, saying that he could help stop the Origami Killer for good, but he countered that he couldn't save his own son and how could he save someone else's?

"I FUCKING GIVE UP WITH THIS ASSHOLE!" I mentally scream as I step back from the counter to leave, and then go back to it. "By the way, do you sell inhalers?" I ask the man. "I'm all out and you did mention that I should buy something or leave." Token nods and points towards the back of the shop. I walk over to where he pointed, take an inhaler from off the shelf, and as I step back, I hear the door open again. "Good evening, sir," I hear Token say to the person who I assume is a dude. I hear footsteps walk towards the counter as Token says "Are you looking for something, sir?" I suddenly hear a deep voice say "Give me what you've got in the register, now!" and hear a familiar click, which I know is the click of a gun. "Don't fucking try anything, asshole!" the voice says. I slowly walk in the back of the store and see a man with curly, brown hair pointing a gun towards Token. The man pointing the gun looks strangely familiar, but I can't recognize him just by looking at the back of his head. "Open the register now, you dumb fuck!" the man says, aiming his gun straight at Token's head. Token sees me over the man's shoulder and mouths "Help me, please." I can't help but notice that moments before, Token was claiming that because he couldn't save his own son meant that he couldn't save anyone else. I couldn't save my loved one, so by this logic I shouldn't be able to save Token. Token keeps his hands raised in the air and bows his head. The man shoots Token in the chest, and I watch the brunette man as he turns around, and for a split second, I see his face, which is covered in blue face paint. I realize who this guy is. "M-mel Gibson..." I whisper, in awe of my favorite actor. He sees me, spits on the ground, and exits the store.

I hurry towards the counter of the store, where Token is lying behind it, blood streaming out of his chest. "Tweek, my son, here comes Daddy," Token says, looking towards the ceiling blankly. "I'm so sorry," I admit, watching the poor father struggle to survive. Token finally whispers "I wish I had lived... long enough... to look into the eyes... of the man... who killed... my Tweek...", and breathes his last. I leave Token's body behind the counter, open the glass door, and close it behind me. I open my car door, step inside, and close it. As I sit there for a minute, there is a feeling in my chest that I've never felt before. And one that I've hated for nearly all of my life.

Guilt. And regret.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! We finally came across the first FATALITY! (I am so sorry, I just had to use that joke.) Yes, Mel Gibson is the asshole who killed Token. I figured "Why not have a psychopath replace Andrew?" and this is what my brain came up with. No, I am not trying to offend the REAL Mel Gibson, I am only making fun of the Mel Gibson that "South Park" portrays in the episode "The Passion of the Jew". In the next chapter, we will meet the fourth and final main character! Yes, I am keeping it as a secret until tomorrow's chapter, because I am a total bitch like that. Anyways, I have really been loving writing fanfiction for you guys and I have decided that along with "South Rain", I'd like to write another fanfiction on the side! I have a few ideas, and I will write the one you guys like most. I will definitely write them all at one point, but here they are:  
1. South Park Facebook (What would it be like if everyone from South Park got a Facebook account? What would they post?)  
2. South Park Truth or Dare (The kids from South Park play Truth or Dare! :D )  
3. South Park Oneshots (Random oneshots of different couples, such as Style, Creek, Tyde, Candy, Bunny, etc.)  
Anyways, let me know which one you'd like to see first, and I'll make it happen asap! I hope you all are enjoying this fanfiction as much as I am writing it, and let me know in the reviews any suggestions you've got for the story or for others, as I really would love to write more than one thing per day. (The only way to get better at doing something is practice, yes?) Anyways, I hope you all have a great day/morning/afternoon/night and I will see you all tomorrow with a new chapter! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Welcome to the eleventh chapter of "South Rain"! In the previous chapter, we saw Cartman as he tried to get information from Token about his recently-deceased son, Tweek, but Mel Gibson (The "South Park" impersonation, not the actor!) killed him (Token). FATALITY! Anyways, this is the long awaited chapter where I am going to introduce our fourth and final main character. And that character is... STAN! This chapter is an intro chapter to Stan's P.O.V. I have to admit, when I thought about writing this story, Stan was the first character that I wanted in it. So yeah, Stan is Madison's replacement. Yes, I know that Madison is female, but Stan and her both have short, dark hair, pale skin, and I guess their attitudes are similar? But hey, MAH STOREH, MAH RULEZ. By the way, thank you so much for 110 views! I seriously cannot believe that this story has gotten so popular! Thank you all so much for the support, you all have no idea how much it means to me. When I uploaded the first chapter to this bad boy (which took at least five hours, as I had no idea how to use this website, and then I had to figure out how to write the story), I thought I'd get lucky if I got 10 views! Now look at dis! Thank you all so much, and I hope you all enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**NOTE: I do not own "South Park" or "Heavy Rain".**

**WARNING: There will be a fight scene and possibly gory details and A LOT of swearing and there will be a Stanny boy taking a shower. (Please do let me know in the reviews if this story gets too intense/inappropriate for T rating as I have absolutely no clue whatsoever what my story should be rated. Thanks!)**

* * *

**Wednesday, 2:44 a.m., 1.564 inches**

* * *

**_Stan's P.O.V._**

I wake up lying on my red couch. The first thing I think is how it's still goddamn raining outside. I sit up quickly, looking around my small apartment just like I always do. I pull my leg towards my body and rest my arm on it, placing my face into my hand. "Ugh... what time is it now?" I think as I slowly stand up. I look down and see that all I'm wearing is my white undershirt and boxers. Again. I didn't even get to bed last night, I just plopped in front of the T.V. on my couch. I blame Terrance and Phillip for keeping me up late and my insomnia for not letting me go back to sleep once I wake up after three minutes of dozing. I kneel down, pick up my watch from its resting place on my coffee table, and look at its face. "2:44 a.m." it reads. "Shit, I woke up too early again," I think as I set the watch down again. I walk around in the apartment for a bit before I hop off the small platform that leads to the kitchen and dining room area. There are no real walls in the apartment, only a small staircase (which I often ignore) that leads to the kitchen and dining room area, the bedroom, and the bathroom. The bathroom obviously has its own room, and in a smaller room is just for the toilet. My room doesn't have a door and the only real wall is behind it, which is the wall that separates my apartment from someone else's. The living room area, which doesn't have any walls, sits on the platform overlooking the larger part of my apartment. One thing I love about my apartment is that it is too big for one person but too small for two or more. This makes it perfect for me because I've always wanted a place of my own, and with an apartment in this design, nobody else would want to share it with me. I'm kind of a loner, but I don't mind it much.

I walk over to the fridge in the corner of the kitchen/dining room area of my apartment, swing it open, and grab a bottle of apple juice. I usually get pretty thirsty once I wake up, so I pull the cap off the juice, chug half of it down, and screw it back onto the bottle. I put the bottle of apple juice back into the fridge and close the door. I then silently walk to the bathroom, open the red door, and close it behind me. I flick on a light switch just as the bathroom door swings shut. The familiar gloomy look of my bathroom glances at me, silently hoping that I'll redecorate it when I have the chance. I walk around in the gigantic bathroom until I find my shower. Once there, I decide that maybe a hot water shower will help me go back to sleep, so I pull off my undershirt and boxers. "Fuck, it's cold," I mutter as I turn on the water, waiting for it to warm up as I stand in front of it, shivering my ass off. I step inside of the shower and instead of lulling me back to sleep, the water wakes me right back up. I rub my hands through my short, black hair and eventually just place my hands on the shower wall and lean on it. I just shower for a few minutes, not using any soap, just a quick rinse-off. I turn off the shower and step out of it, shivering once more. "Why is South Park always so fucking cold?" I mumble as I wrap a towel around my body and dry myself off. I don't bother to dry my hair, though. Once I am mostly dried off, I pull my boxers and undershirt back on, grateful for the small amount of warmth that they provide. I then walk over to the bathroom door, open it, step outside into the main living area, and close the door behind me.

Once the door closes, I notice right away that something is wrong, but I can't tell what. I look around the apartment, and to my surprise, the fridge door is wide open. Hesitantly, I walk over to it while looking around suspiciously. Once I reach the refrigerator, I close it apprehensively after making sure that nothing is missing. I suddenly hear footsteps running and turn around quickly, and to my horror, I see a dark figure sprint across the apartment towards my bedroom area. I take a step forward from the fridge, and suddenly, the power flickers and dies. "What the fuck is going on?!" I think as I look around the apartment again, fear dancing in my watery blue eyes. I spot another dark figure run from my front door to past my couch. I back up against the fridge in fear and kneel down behind it into the corner. "There's definitely someone here," I think "but how the fuck did they get in? And why the fuck would they go after me? I've done nothing wrong! Sure, I've fucked up a few times when I was a kid and I've gotten kicked out of my parents' home when I told them that I'm gay, but all of those things were at least over ten years ago! Maybe this is some kind of joke? No, a prankster wouldn't have managed to turn off the power and me spot him or her only twice. This has got to be some kind of fucking attack or some shit. Holy fuck, this is terrifying." I silently review my options. I can either use the phone on my desk and call the police or escape through the front door. I can't escape through the windows because my apartment is too high up for that.

With my fists clenched, I run silently through my apartment towards my desk. Once I reach it, I frantically look around for the phone, but it isn't there. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" I am screaming mentally. I crouch down lower to the ground and decide to sprint towards the front door. It's my only hope if there are people in here who want to kill me or some crazy shit. "I'll be fine. I'll be fine. This IS South Park. I should be used to crazy shit by now. Come on, Stan, get your shit together!" I scold myself silently as I sprint towards the door. I bolt up the staircase and throw myself against the front door, pulling on the handle madly, but it WON'T OPEN. I keep tugging at it frantically, as if my pulling it harder will open it.

I barely hear the heavy footsteps behind me and suddenly, an arm wraps around my neck! I squirm in the person's grasp frantically, flinging my legs up into the air. I stomp on his booted toes with the heel of my foot, causing a deep voice to holler and the arm to let go of me. I try to get away from the guy, but being the clumsy bitch that I am, I trip and crash right into the floor. I back up quickly as I reach a ladder. The intruder walks towards me as I slam the ladder onto him completely. "Nice shot, Stan!" I think as I stand up and watch the commotion. To my surprise and horror, someone grabs my ankles and yanks me straight back down to the floor, this time face first. The person drags me down the staircase roughly, despite my attempts to cling onto it. He drags me past a pillar and I grab onto this too, holding on as much as I can. I guess I'm a pretty strong guy, but the man holding my ankles manages to yank me from the pillar as if I weigh nothing. The guy picks me up and throws me onto the counter next to my fridge. I then notice what he's holding as he approaches me warily.

A knife.

I try to dodge it, and at first I'm successful. But my strength gives out and suddenly, I see the man's hand holding the knife rise above me. "Goodbye world," I say softly as the knife coming swiftly down through the air and onto my skull.

I wake up suddenly on my couch, sitting up rapidly and my heart beating like mad, just like how it always does after a nightmare. "Not these again," I think as I look around the apartment, making sure that my dream was a dream and that I'm not either going crazy or about to get murdered. I'm breathing heavily from fear and sweating like crazy. I slowly bring my legs closer to my body and lean an elbow on my knee, putting my face in my hand once more. "God, I really hate this fucking insomnia..." I think as I slowly cry out of fear and relief into my hand, scared that my nightmare could come true, but relieved that it's over. For now.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! In this chapter, we met Stan Marsh, who is a regular, native South Park dude who lives on his own. He is an insomniac and has really goddamn creepy nightmares. For the next two or three chapters, we will be in Kyle's P.O.V., but after those chapters, we will return to Stan's P.O.V. Anyways, the next chapter is probably going to be one of the shortest chapters that will be in this story, so I might end up posting the first chapter to one of my prompts tomorrow along with the next chapter. If you haven't read the last chapter, the prompts that I plan to write are:  
****1. South Park Facebook (What would it be like if everyone from South Park got a Facebook account? What would they post?)  
2. South Park Truth or Dare (The kids from South Park play Truth or Dare! :D )  
3. South Park Oneshots (Random oneshots of different couples, such as Style, Creek, Tyde, Candy, Bunny, etc.)**  
I do intend to make all of these prompts come alive, but I am going to write the one rated most popular in the reviews. So far, Number One is in the lead. If you'd like to vote for any of these prompts or would like to suggest one, please do let me know in the reviews. Also, if you have any suggestions for "South Rain", such as character replacements or chapters you'd like to be added/deleted or which ending I should pick. (For those of you who don't know, "Heavy Rain" has multiple endings based off of the choices you've made. Each main character has his or her own ending.) I know, I have no shame in asking for reviews, just as Randy Marsh has no shame in getting drunk and embarrassing Stan. Well, not necessarily like that, but you get the idea, yes? Anyways, I hope you all are enjoying reading this story as much as I am writing it, and I will see you all tomorrow (well, later today, since it is about 1:00 a.m. my time) with a new chapter. Have a great day/morning/afternoon/night!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Welcome to the twelfth chapter of "South Rain"! In the last chapter, we met Stan, who is an insomniac and has really bad nightmares. In fact, his entire chapter was a nightmare. In this chapter, we are going to see how Kyle is doing since Ike disappeared. The next three chapters are all going to be in Kyle's P.O.V., but will all be pretty short, unfortunately. After those three chapters, we will be heading back to Kenny's P.O.V. I was mistaken in the last chapter and thought that we'd return to Stan's P.O.V. after the next three, but I was mistaken. Sorry about that! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**NOTE: I do not own "South Park" or "Heavy Rain". Even if I did, I still would be writing fanfiction, just not for either of those topics.**

* * *

**Wednesday, 7:31 a.m., 1.7 inches**

* * *

_**Kyle's P.O.V.**_

I hear the paparazzi faintly through the front door. They started coming and knocking on my door at least three or four hours ago. I really don't get why the fuck they always have to drive people insane. I sit at my kitchen table, still crying about Ike. The last thing I wanted was to lose Ike, and now that's happened. I'm terrified that I'll never see Ike again, and that he'll end up in the same place as Jason. If that ever happens, I know that I'll join them up there pretty damn quickly. I eventually lift my head up from on top of my arms, wipe my eyes again, and sit back in the chair, reclining all the way. I sit up and grab the small letter sitting innocently on the corner of the table. I remember getting some weird letter in the mail today, but I haven't even opened the envelope. I rip open the envelope and pull out a single piece of paper. On the paper is a poem:

_When the parents came home from church,_

_all their children were gone.  
They searched and called for them,_

_they cried and begged,  
but it was to no avail._

_The children have never been seen again._

"This has got to be the creepiest poem I have ever read," I think as I read it over a few times. I put the letter down and shake the envelope again to make sure that everything has been emptied from it. To my surprise, a small photograph falls out into my left hand. I look at it and see a picture of what looks to be a statue of an angel with light coming from behind it. "This has got to be in Lexington Station," I think, remembering when I took Bebe and the boys on a surprise trip and we'd traveled from there. I stand up from the chair, put the photo in my pocket, and push the chair into the table. I realize that I have two options: go through the front door and the gigantic mob of paparazzi, or go through the back door and hope that they don't see me, but I'll have to be silent and might have to climb over a few fences.

After taking a minute to consider my options, I decide to just go through the paparazzi crowd and ignore anything that they yell at me. I can handle this, right? I walk over to the front door, grab my old, brown jacket, pat my pockets to make sure that I have my car keys (which I do), and slip on the jacket. I then open the front door, step outside, and close it. The second I am outside, the mob rushes towards me with cameras flashing and voices yelling "MR. BROFLOVSKI! MR. BROFLOVSKI!" "Aww, fuck," I think as I start to shove past them, annoyed, and try to get to my car. After what feels like an eternity, I have pushed through the crowd of reporters and journalists and reached my car. I unlock my car, open the door, and close it quickly behind me. As I drive off towards Lexington Station, one of the reporter's questions bounces around in my head repeatedly. "Do you think your son is still alive, Mr. Broflovski?" the woman had asked. "I really fucking hope so," I mentally reply, despite her not ever going to know my answer to her question.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Basically, Kyle receives a weird letter from an unknown address and is given a photograph of a statue in a place called Lexington Station. Kyle also got attacked by ferocious paparazzi that know no boundaries whatsoever. In the next chapter, we are going to see what the crap is going on at this Lexington Station place. No, I am not changing the Lexington Station name merely because South Park doesn't have a train station and I'd rather not be calling everything "South Park" this and "South Park" that. Anyways, I will not be able to upload the first chapter of the new fanfiction I am working on today, but I might be able to get it done and uploaded by the end of this weekend. If you are enjoying reading this story as much as I am writing it, please do leave me a review. Also, I'd much appreciate it if you left me a review for any suggestions you might have, such as character replacements or chapters you'd like me to add/delete or even which ending you'd like me to pick. I hope you all have a great day/morning/afternoon/night and I will see you tomorrow with a new chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Welcome to the thirteenth chapter of "South Rain"! By the way, "Previously, in South Park...", we saw Kyle get attacked by both his emotions and the damn paparazzi outside of his door. (For those of you who get the Walking Dead (game) reference, give me a holler in the reviews! I am planning on writing some kind of fanfic for it and will tell you my ideas at the end of this chapter, like always.) In this chapter, we are going to see what is going on at Lexington Station and why Kyle got a random picture and letter from a weird address. Well, I HOPE that will be explained. But hey, South Park is South Park, and crazy shit happens all the time. In the next chapter/tomorrow, we are going to Kyle's P.O.V. once more, and then we are going back to Kenny's. By the way, I am so sorry that this chapter is so delayed! I actually have been waiting to get a Minecraft account for about two years and for my birthday (June 7), I got it! I have been playing on it a lot, from survival to minigames on Skydoesminecraft's server (for those of you who don't know. Despite my huge love for his videos and such, it is a pretty damn good server). But at least I am finally getting off Minecraft now and publishing this chapter now, right? (Please don't kill me!) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**NOTE: I do not own "Heavy Rain" or "South Park".**

**NO WARNINGS FOR TODAY, WHOOP WHOOP! (There will probably be warnings every chapter from here on out, this one is an exception.)**

* * *

**Wednesday, unknown time, unknown inches**

* * *

_**Kyle's P.O.V.**_

I finally arrive at Lexington Station. I examine the picture more closely and notice that it is a locker ticket. "It wasn't a mistake coming here then, I guess," I think as I walk around in the train station. I look up at a gigantic statue and see the same statue that is on the locker ticket, except that it is missing one wing. The statue is of an angel holding a child, and according to this photo, it once had both wings. I stare at the statue for a few minutes as people rush past me hurriedly. I eventually turn around and see a large sign that says "Luggage Lockers" in large, golden letters. The lockers are on the other side of the station! I turn around rapidly and find the crowd of people seemingly growing larger. Ever since the accident two years ago, I've been terrified of crowds. My vision gets a little blurry but I murmur to myself "Calm down, Kyle. It's going to be okay. It's just on the other side of the station, you can do this. Do this for Ike," despite my not believing my own words. I wipe my face on the sleeve of my jacket to brush away sweat building up on my forehead. I slide the locker ticket into my pocket, look up, and start walking through the throbbing crowd.

I get lightheaded only after a few steps towards the lockers. The world grows dizzy around me, and I feel like I'm going to puke. "I... have to... do... this... for... Ike..." I think and attempt at a few steps more. "This crowd... is too large... I... can't do this..." is all that I'm thinking as the crowd seems to double in size. Somehow, I keep my fists closed together, my eyes squeezed shut, and my legs moving forward on their own without my control or consent. Suddenly, everything around me freezes, as if time has stopped. "The hell?" I think as I look around. I slowly reach my hand out towards the man in front of me and touch his shoulder delicately. To my surprise and horror, the man drops to the ground the instant I touch his shoulder. I accidentally back into a woman near me and she collapses to the cold floor as well.

"DAD!" I hear a voice yell. The voice sounds familiar, but it couldn't be... no... "DAD!" I hear the voice call out again. Definitely a young boy's voice. I'd know that voice anywhere, although I haven't heard it for over two years. Near the lockers, I see a red balloon appear, and to my ultimate surprise, Pip comes out from behind it, calling "Dad! Where are you, Dad?"I quickly begin to walk through the still crowd of people, my fear obliterated from my mind. Everyone I touch drops to the ground as if I'd shot them dead. "Pip?" I call out as I walk. I'm right next to a set of ATMs when Pip pops out from behind them, still in the clothes he wore when he died and still holding that damn red balloon. "PIP!" I yell as I run towards him. Pip keeps walking away from me, calling out occasionally "Dad? Dad!" I finally catch up to him, and the second I do, he vanishes into thin air. In seconds, I hear Pip's voice call for me, and he's reappeared farther away from me near some people sitting down in black leather seats.

I finally kneel down and put my arms over my head, grieving for Pip and wondering what the hell just happened. I hear one last "DAD!" and the voice stops talking completely. Instead, I hear several voices talking, yelling, or crying. I look up and see that everyone is moving again, and that I look like an idiot. I stand up and look around to see where the hell I wandered over to. To my surprise, I am standing right in front of the lockers. I shrug and walk through security casually. I take the locker ticket out of my pocket and read aloud "Line 18. Box number 3." I then walk forward, turn right, and enter into a gigantic maze of lockers. "Holy fuck, that's a lot more lockers than I remember," I think as I begin to search for the locker located in Line 18, Box number 3. After what feels like hours, I finally locate the locker and step closer to it. I read the code off of the ticket and punch it into the locker's keypad. The locker door slides open partially and I pull it open completely to observe its contents. Inside of it was only a shoe box that looks quite innocent, but I doubt if there's a pair of shoes inside of it. I slowly pick up the box and hold it delicately, shaking it a little bit. The box doesn't weigh a lot, so I don't think that there's some kind of explosive or weapon in it. Confused, I just stand in front of the locker, holding the shoe box that for all I know could have anything in it.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this (extremely late) chapter! In this chapter, Kyle heads off to Lexington Station, gets a panic attack where he can knock people over just by touching (kind of like King Midas and his golden touch), has a hallucination that Pip is still alive, and finds a weird shoe box in some locker that is apparently his. Wonderful day so far, eh? Anyways, there is a lot that I'd like to write, especially now that it's the weekend and my job thankfully is only on weekdays. There probably will be a new chapter of this story every day until July 14, which is when I leave for North Carolina for a month. I also want to write more stories along with "South Rain", such as a "Walking Dead' (The GAME, not the T.V. show. I know nothing about the T.V. show) fanfiction, a "South Park" fanfiction, and of course, a Skylox fanfiction. (possibly a Merome fanfiction, but I ship Skylox more, so that one is going first. Don't worry, I'll write Merome eventually) I am going to list three ideas that I have for each topic and please let me know in the reviews which topic you want to see first, and out of those ideas for each topic, which one you want to see published first. Without further ado, here are my topics and the ideas.**

**1. "The Walking Dead"  
a. Facebook (What would happen if the characters from "The Walking Dead" got Facebook accounts? What would they post?)  
b. Truth or Dare (What would happen if the characters, and possibly walkers, all get together to play some Truth or Dare?)  
c. One shots (One shots of scenes of romance, friendship, or hatred between two characters of your choosing.)**

**2. "South Park"  
a. Facebook (What would happen if the characters from "South Park" got Facebook accounts? What would they post?)  
b. Opposite situations (What would happen if things in "South Park" reversed? Such as: Kyle is racist, Kenny is rich, Token is poor, Stan and Kyle hate each other, etc.)  
c. One shots (One shots of scenes of romance, friendship, or hatred between two characters of your choosing.)**

**3. Skylox/Youtubers  
a. The whole story of Skylox (How it began, the struggles in and out of it, etc.)  
b. Frozen Skylox (What would happen if a bunch of Youtubers became the characters in "Frozen"? Basically, this will be a novelized version of "Frozen", except with Youtube gamers.)  
c. One shots (One shots of scenes of romance, friendship, or hatred between two Youtubers of your choosing.)\**

**I am probably going to write all of these topics eventually, it just won't be right away. So in the reviews, please tell me which of these topics you want to see first and out of those topics, which idea you want to see uploaded. If you don't like my ideas or topics, please also let me know and I am open to suggestions if you want a topic or idea to be written. Anyways, I probably will be uploading another chapter or two of "South Rain" later today and I will do my best to make up for all of the chapters that I didn't upload. I hope you all have a great day/morning/afternoon/night and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Welcome to the fourteenth chapter of "South Rain"! In the last chapter, we saw Kyle have a weird panic attack that involved Pip appearing out of thin air and humans collapsing just from Kyle touching them. He also found a shoe box in a locker, and in this chapter, Kyle has checked into a motel to hide from the annoying paparazzi and he is going to see what the crap is inside of his shoe box. By the way, thank you all so much for 171 views! It means so much to me that so many of you care about this story that I admit I thought was crap when I first got around to writing it! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Note: I do not own "South Park" or "Heavy Rain". **

**Warning: Kyle watches a video on a phone that ends with some asshole making a rude comment about Jews being dumb. For my Jewish viewers, I do not believe that Jews are either dumber or smarter than other people, I believe that it depends on who you are, not about what you believe. Unfortunately, whoever made this video is anti-Semetic (for those of you who don't know, that means someone who hates Jewish people), so there is the explanation for his rude comment. I feel really bad about writing stuff against a specific race, religion, sexuality, or gender, so I will try to limit stuff like that as much as I can in this story. If you ever think that I have gone overboard (which very well could happen), please let me know in the reviews right away and I will fix it as soon as possible. Again, I really do not feel comfortable writing hate against a certain group of people, but if I am going to write a "South Park" fanfiction, then it wouldn't be the same without this kind of stuff. **

* * *

**Wednesday, 9:31 a.m., 1.836 inches**

* * *

**_Kyle's P.O.V._**

I sit in front of a desk in my new motel room. The shoe box sits in front of me. I still don't know what is inside of it, I haven't even tried to peek at its contents. I guess it won't hurt to take a look, right? If there was a bomb or something, it would have exploded by now, or at least I would have heard it ticking. I finally pick up the lid of the box and put it down on the desk. The box's contents both surprise and shock me.

Inside of the box is: five origami animals, a cell phone, two memory cards that I assume belong to the cell phone, and... a GUN?! I vaguely remember how to check if a gun is loaded or not, so I check, and to my surprise, the gun is loaded! "What the fuck is going on? Is this some kind of sick joke?" I think as I look at the origami figures more closely. They all are numbered, which is odd. I then pick up one of the memory cards, slide it into the cell phone, and a video loads on it instantly. The video must have been taken from an old camera because there is a lot of static and I can barely see anything, but what I see next stuns me.

"Dad!" a young boy shouts. I see a familiar face sprint across a busy street and a red headed man shoving him down as a car hits them both. A man's voice is heard next, saying "That dumb Jew... doesn't he know to look both ways before crossing a street?" before laughing hysterically. The video ends and I feel my hands shaking from anger. "Calm down, Kyle, it was probably just some anti-Semetic bastard. Just... just look at the other video. Maybe... maybe it'll show me where Ike is?" I slowly eject the memory card from the phone and slide the other one in its place. This video was also taking with an old camera, so of course there is a lot of static and the quality of the video overall is horrible. But once the image focuses, my face pales and my hands shake as I clench the phone tighter.

"Dad?" another familiar voice calls. After a minute, a storm grate appears. From what I can tell, it's closed tightly. "Help, Dad, where are you?" the voice calls again. I gasp as the camera zooms into a spot under the storm grate. What I see next is probably one of the worst things I've ever seen in my life.

"Dad?" Ike calls out again. His small, pale face is bobbing up from the water and his dark hair is pushed back against his skull, soaking wet. "Ike!" I call out, forgetting that there's nothing I can do about a video. "I'm so cold, Dad... Dad..." Ike says, and then the video bursts into static. Tears build up in my eyes as a message appears on the screen. Through blurry eyes, I read the message that says "How far are you prepared to go to save someone you love?" That message disappears and another takes its place. The second message reads "Five origami figures. Each figure is a trial. Each trial provides letters. The letters reveal an address." Underneath the message is a series of dashes, as if I am playing some kind of really fucked up Hang-Man. Then, the screen goes black.

I put the phone back onto the desk, wipe my eyes, and look at the five origami figures that lie in front of me. The animals are: a bear, a butterfly, a lizard, a shark, and a rat. I pick up the bear and notice the number one written with black Sharpie on its hind leg. Curiously, I unfold the bear and find a message that reads "Are you prepared to show courage to save your son? Joe's Garage and Parking Lot 4988 Roosevelt Avenue Lexington." I then grab the unfolded bear and the gun and put them into my pockets. I shove everything else back into the shoe box, close the lid, and shove it underneath my bed. I stand up and bolt out of the hotel room, nearly falling flat onto my face as I run outside and slam the door behind me.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Basically, Kyle opens up his shoe box surprise and finds a bunch of random crap, which include a free cell phone... and a gun? The crap? Anyways, I haven't decided yet which idea I am going to write for a new fan fiction story to go along with this one. If you have not seen my ideas yet and would like to vote, then here they are: **

**1. "The Walking Dead" (the game only! I do not know anything about the T.V. show)  
a. Facebook (What would happen if the characters from "The Walking Dead" got Facebook accounts? What would they post?)  
b. Truth or Dare (What would happen if the characters, and possibly walkers, all get together to play some Truth or Dare?)  
c. One shots (One shots of scenes of romance, friendship, or hatred between two characters of your choosing.)**

**2. "South Park"  
a. Facebook (What would happen if the characters from "South Park" got Facebook accounts? What would they post?)  
b. Opposite situations (What would happen if things in "South Park" reversed? Such as: Kyle is racist, Kenny is rich, Token is poor, Stan and Kyle hate each other, etc.)  
c. One shots (One shots of scenes of romance, friendship, or hatred between two characters of your choosing.)**

**3. Skylox/Youtubers  
a. The whole story of Skylox (How it began, the struggles in and out of it, etc.)  
b. Frozen Skylox (What would happen if a bunch of Youtubers became the characters in "Frozen"? Basically, this will be a novelized version of "Frozen", except with Youtube gamers.)  
c. One shots (One shots of scenes of romance, friendship, or hatred between two Youtubers of your choosing.)**

**Reminder: all of these will become fan fictions on my profile one of these days, it just might not be soon. I just would love your opinions as to which one I should write and upload first. So please leave me a review on which topic and idea you'd like to read first! And as always, please leave me a review if you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it, and also do let me know if you have any suggestions, remarks, or even complaints about my story. I know that no story is perfect and I can handle criticism, so if you think it needs it, do let me know! I am open to all suggestions and opinions and I would love to hear yours! Anyways, I will see you all soon in the next chapter! Have a great day/morning/afternoon/night!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Welcome to the fifteenth chapter of "South Rain"! In the last chapter, Kyle opened up a rather suspicious shoe box that had a loaded gun, five origami figures, a cell phone, and two memory cards that contained really weird videos. In this chapter, we will be in Kenny's P.O.V. and he is going to be having a meeting with the South Park Police Force about this Origami Killer dude. By the way, because nobody has voted yet on the topics that I have posted or suggested any others, I am just going to pick one at random and it will be uploaded in about a week. If you don't like the topic that I have chosen, please leave me a review on either "South Rain" or the new story and I'll see what I can do! By the way, I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded a new chapter recently! I've been super busy at my job, super busy packing for my trip to North Carolina, and super lazy. Because I will be leaving for three and a half weeks, I am going to try and post multiple chapters per day. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Note: I do not own "South Park" or "Heavy Rain".**

**Warning: There is going to be some swear words used, as always. **

* * *

**Wednesday, 9:31 a.m., 1.836 inches**

* * *

_**Kenny's P.O.V.**_

I stand in front of the meeting room door, a bit nervously. Inside that room, I am going to present what I have found out in front of Captain Mackey, who I like to refer as the "M'kay Idiot", Lieutenant Craig Tucker, who I have affectionately deemed "The Hot Asshole", and his assistant Clyde Donovan, who I've only seen a few times so I haven't gotten a chance to give him a nickname yet. I smile a bit and remember when Chef and I used to come up with nicknames for just about everyone that we knew or saw on the street. Despite it being years since I've last seen him, I know that Chef would say "What the hell do you think you're doing, just standing around outside this door? Get your ass in that room and make me proud!" right now. As if following his instructions, I open the door and say "Good morning, gentlemen. Should we get started?" Captain Mackey looks pleased that I've used manners and Clyde is too busy chowing down on a hamburger, but Lieutenant Craig raises an eyebrow as if to say "The fuck do you think you're doing?" I walk up to the front of the room and begin my oral report about what I have found out about this Origami Killer dude.

"The Origami Killer is white, most likely aged between 30 through 45. He doesn't act on impulse but plans his crimes in a very meticulous fashion. He doesn't have anything personal against his victims. That's why he covers their faces with mud, to make them anonymous," I announce to the men. Clyde looks up from his hamburger and asks "Why would he kill them if he has nothing against them?" with his mouth still full, bits of chewed up food falling out of his mouth. Lieutenant Craig looks over at him, grabs a pen and a piece of paper, scribbles something on it, and passes it to Clyde. He reads the note and wipes his mouth with the paper. I pretend to ignore the loving glance that Craig shoots at Clyde and reply "For him, they may be some kind of image. A symbol. That's probably why he gives them an origami figure and an orchid as gifts to apologize what he's done to them." Craig finally looks up at me and says "That's very interesting, McCormick. How is this supposed to help us find our killer? It's wonderful that we'll get to know the guy when he arrives in prison, but we aren't going to have that chance if you keep on lecturing about what color his hair is and whether or not he believes in unicorns." I've worked my ass off to prepare this report, and he just insults me like that? "OH IT IS ON NOW BITCH!" I think as I choose my next words carefully. "This information is going to help us build up a profile of the Origami Killer and understand the person we're looking for. It might have been useful if it was done earlier in this investigation." Captain Mackey frowns at this comment and says "Just continue with your report, m'kay? I'm sure that this information is going to be very helpful to the investigation."

I calm myself down and continue with my report. "One detail attracted my attention," I say, looking at Captain Mackey. He might be a total idiot and oblivious to the fact that Craig hates me for the reasons of he is a dumbass, but at least he's paying genuine attention to this report. I kind of feel sorry for fucking up his tie when I first met him, but I console myself knowing that it was just a harmless prank and it was bound to happen at some point. "The interval between the time when a victim disappears and the time when the body is found ranges from three to five days, but the rainfall is always at 6 inches, give or take 10%," I announce. "M'kay, now what does that mean, Agent McCormick?" Captain Mackey asks. "All of the victims were drowned in rainwater. The killer kills only in the fall, when there is plenty of rain. It could be because he puts them in some kind of well or tank that is open to the sky and that fills up with rainwater. The more it rains, the less time that the victim has to live," I answer. No rude remark from Craig or Clyde this time, thankfully.

I continue on with my report and say "Then I studied the geographical distribution of the murders. Generally a killer commits his first murder near to where he lives, so he has a safe place to flee to if any complications arise. The more confident he becomes, the further he roams from his base. By analyzing the locations where the victims disappeared, I was able to isolate a zone where the killer might live." Craig shuffles in his seat and says "How large is this zone thing?" He glances over at Clyde, who looks at him, shrugs, and looks back at me. I hesitate and say "For the moment, about ten square mile." "Oh great. There must be ten thousand people living in that sort of area. You gonna question them all one by one? Ask who killed little Johnny and get thousands of people crying out 'I didn't do it, I swear!'" Craig says, a smirk growing on his face as he finishes his comment. Infuriated, I say to Craig "It may not give us the address of the killer but at least it's something to go on! Tucker, if you've got a better plan, I'm willing to listen! Don't be shy, I'm all ears!" Clyde gives me a "Dafuq is wrong with you" look as Captain Mackey clears his throat and asks "So what's next?"

I look over at him and reply "Two suspects whose psychological profiles might fit and can be connected to our 'comfort' zone. I'd like to question them." "Goddamnit, we're wasting our time with this bullshit. The killer is out there somewhere, we've got to get off our asses and find him!" Craig announces angrily. I'm already extremely pissed off and am ready to beat the shit out of him, so I yell "Tucker, I've had just about enough with your shit! You've been chasing this guy for, what, two years? What have you caught, huh? Oh yeah, NOTHING. Abso-fucking-lutely NOTHING!" The smug look on Craig's face vanishes as he leans forward and says "Wait, you think you can do a better fucking job than me with your psychology degree and your great glasses? Well let me tell you something pal, that doesn't mean zip when it comes to getting out there. You're just a fucking bureaucrat!" I've never been so pissed off at a guy I just met before. I glance over at Captain Mackey and can tell that if I say one more nasty thing to Tucker, I'm going to be in serious shit, so I say to Craig calmly "I came here to find the killer and that's exactly what I'm gonna do - with or without your help." Craig responds by flipping me the bird and standing up as if to fight me. Captain Mackey glares at Craig and says "That's enough boys, m'kay! We all need to work together in order to find the Origami Killer, m'kay?" He turns his attention back to me and says "You said it took 6 inches of rainfall before the victim died. How much time do we have left to find Ike Mars?" I hesitate before replying "If the weather forecasts are right, less than 72 hours."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Basically, Kenny had his first meeting with Craig, Clyde, and Mr. Mackey about the Origami Killer and we learned more about him. We also saw Kenny and Craig nearly beat the tar out of each other and a bit of Craig x Clyde! Yes, I do ship them. I know, I ship the weirdest couples. It's a talent of mine. That and eating pizza. Anyways, to all of my viewers who live in the U.S.A., happy fourth of July! I just wanted to let you all know that since there was no clear winner for the poll that I put in the last two chapters (a.k.a. nobody voted), the winner that I have chosen is... Frozen Skylox! Basically, Skylox is going to take place in the movie "Frozen". I have so many ideas for this story and am really excited to get the first chapter out! Hopefully, it will be out before I leave on July 14 for North Carolina. I don't think I'm going to keep the title as "Frozen Skylox" though, unless I think of something better. Like I said before, I also plan on uploading multiple chapters per day to "South Rain". I am really excited for how this story is going so far. I also can't believe that we've gotten to 222 views! Thank you all so much for the support! Back when I first typed up Chapter One, I was assuming that I'd only get 1 or 2 views, maybe 10 if I got super lucky. It really blows my mind that so many people have an interest in something that I thought wouldn't get much attention. If you have any ideas, suggestions, complaints, etc., feel free to leave me a review and tell me what you think of "South Rain"! Anyways, have a great day/morning/afternoon/night and I will see you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
